


Poets (Poetas)

by Bookish19



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood - Freeform, Ella Herondale/Jessamine Lovelace - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Foulmouthed Will Herondale, Multi, OT3, POV Jem Carstairs, Pining, Protective Tessa Gray, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanish Translation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish19/pseuds/Bookish19
Summary: En este Universo Alternativo, las primeras palabras que te dirá tu alma gemela aparecen como marcas de nacimiento en tu piel. Y lo primero que le dirás tú está escrito, asimismo, en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Es un sistema perfecto y Jem Carstairs (estudiante perfecto, hijo perfecto; el perfecta y cuidadosamente controlado Jem) no encaja en él de la forma que esperaba.Universo Alternativo – Humanos, Herongraystairs, OT3, fluff tan dulce que hace que te salgan caries, slow burn (un poquito) y una pizca de angst. Algo de smut tirando al final (explícito, que nadie se asuste).
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 6





	Poets (Poetas)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070181) by [ashesandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney). 



> Traducción realizada con permiso de ashesandhoney.
> 
> Siendo yo de España, he traducido algunas de las expresiones más coloquiales de la forma que más natural me sonaba a mí. En cuanto a algunas palabrotas, he empleado las que utilizo yo (y soy bastante malhablada). Puede que no encajen al cien por cien con el original en inglés, pero he intentado imitar el tono general.  
> He incluido en las notas aclaraciones de los regionalismos que más problemas me ha parecido que podían causar a alguien de otro lugar.
> 
> Traducción realizada durante la cuarentena por la pandemia de covid-19. 
> 
> Espero que este fic os alegre los días tanto como lo ha hecho a mí. <3

James Carstairs tenía trece años la primera vez que escuchó las palabras marcadas de su piel dichas en voz alta, pero no había sido de verdad y casi ni contaba. Se encontraba en el campamento de verano y uno de sus compañeros de cabaña las leyó mientras Jem salía del agua al embarcadero. Las tenía escritas en la cadera, normalmente escondidas bajo la ropa, pero el bañador se le había bajado lo suficiente como para que se vieran.

“¿No eres poeta, verdad?” le había dicho. Y Jem se volvió para mirarle. Le repitió las palabras al chico, como un estúpido.

“Tú, capullo[1], las palabras de otro no se leen en voz alta,” dijo alguien. Lo dijo de la misma forma que si el chico de ojos azules hubiera corrido desnudo en mitad de una boda o lanzado un bebé por una ventana. Había cosas que no se hacían y Jem entendió por qué. Su estómago se había hecho un nudo y el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Justo como se contaba en las historias. Pero no había sido real.

“¿Estás seguro de que no eres mi alma gemela, Pato?” dijo Jem. Porque lo más fácil era convertirlo en broma. Era uno de esos campamentos en los que todo el mundo tenía un apodo. Jem llevaba ahí desde el final del curso. Se pasaba ahí todos los veranos tan pronto como acabara el colegio y se había acostumbrado a ser Jem a estas alturas. El apodo se le hacía más natural que su propio nombre. Pato era nuevo, novato. Había legado aquella mañana y, aunque alguien le había dicho el nombre del chico, Jem todavía no le había hablado. La vieja guardia no hablaba con los novatos hasta que llegaran a su primera fogata en la noche del tercer día. Había normas.

Pato estaba tumbado sobre el embarcadero, su escuálido y pálido pecho subía y bajaba y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su pelo se estaba empezando a secar en una maraña de rizos, y la nariz y los hombros ya habían empezado a quemársele. Era uno de esos niños que aparecía por el campamento durante dos semanas y luego volvía a desaparecer. Jem normalmente se quedaba con la vieja guardia, los que se pasaban en el campamento cada semana de junio a septiembre. Tenía padres diplomáticos que no podían arrastrar a un adolescente por todo el mundo con ellos, así que se pasaba los inviernos en un internado y los veranos en el campamento. Cuando sus padres estaban en la ciudad le sacaban de dondequiera que estuviera y se pasaba tanto tiempo como le fuera posible haciendo pellas[2] antes de volver a ser un hijo a larga distancia.

Pato le ignoró y continuó desarrollando su quemadura solar. Más tarde, sin embargo, arrinconó a Jem en el comedor. Era alto y atractivo para su edad. Uno de esos chicos a los que las viejecitas les daban palmaditas en la cabeza y llamaban “futuro rompecorazones”, o algo por el estilo. Rizos negros, ojos azules, pálido bajo las quemaduras. Tenía una sonrisa que hacía que la gente le prestara atención.

“Lo siento,” dijo.

“No me molesta,” Jem intentó quitarle importancia.

“Las mías son iguales. Nunca había pensado que podría encontrar a alguien con las mismas palabras. No era mi intención ser raro,” dijo mientras se desabrochaba el reloj de pulsera para enseñarle las marcas de su muñeca. Eran exactamente las mismas. Sin puntuación, nunca la tenían, solo palabras. _No eres poeta verdad_. Jem se las quedó mirando, alargó la mano, las toco y se permitió sonreír.

Se pasaron la siguiente semana y media juntos. Las bromas de almas gemelas les seguían allá adonde fueran, pero no les molestaba. Se juntaban en las comidas. Abandonaban la vieja guardia de Jem para irse corriendo por los senderos o a robar canoas mientras el resto estaba por ahí haciendo cerámica. Se parecía un poco a tener un alma gemela. Alguien con quien, simplemente, encajaba.

Pato memorizaba poesía porque había estado fascinado por sus palabras desde que había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para leerlas por sí mismo. Jem nunca las había considerado como parte de una conversación, solo como una forma en la que la chica se anunciaría cuando por fin la conociera. Pato pensaba en las formas en que encajarían en una conversación, en qué respondería si las oyera alguna vez.

“¿Así que vas a recitar poemas de amor a cada chica que conozcas hasta que una de ellas te responda con sorna?” le preguntó Jem.

“Básicamente. Puede que no poemas de amor. Puede que ‘ _Pulvis et umbra sumus_ ’ o ‘Así es como acaba el mundo/No con un estallido sino con un quejido’ porque me gustaría encontrar a alguien más interesante que una chica a la que le gusten meros poemas de amor,” dijo.

Entonces, dos días antes de que se acabara el campamento, dos días antes de que todo el mundo volviera a clase, los Carstairs aparecieron en un coche con matrículas diplomáticas y se llevaron a Jem en mitad del desayuno. Ocupado con el lío de recoger sus cosas y con las historias de su madre sobre Pekín y las bromas de su padre, ni siquiera pudo decir adiós. Y, como no habían llegado a la ridícula ceremonia de ‘des-nombramiento’[3] de la última fogata del campamento, no llegó a saber cuál era el nombre real de Pato.

Durante años se preguntó si tal vez se había equivocado y quizás no había sido menos real porque Pato hubiera leído las palabras en lugar de decirlas. ¿Acaso no se las había repetido Jem a él? Lo habían hecho exactamente como se suponía que debían para luego asumir que no había sido real. Cada vez que Jem, y todavía usaba ese apodo mucho después del campamento, tenía un enamoramiento con un chico pensaba en ojos azules y pelo negro y poetas. Quizás su historia sería una de esas, trágicas. Una de esas historias tristes de haber pasado por alto la conexión cuando aún eran demasiado jóvenes como para reconocerla.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una cafetería del campus corrigiendo redacciones para la clase en la que era auxiliar del profesor cuando un grupo de chicas se sentó al otro lado de la larga mesa donde se encontraba él. Tres de ellas se interrumpían entre sí continuamente, de esa manera que solo las amigas cercanas hacían, de esa manera que Jem nunca había tenido con nadie. Estaba en su primer año de postgrado en una ciudad nueva y sin amigos, otra vez, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Conocería a alguien.

La morena que llevaba el jersey de lana blanco se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger el libro que Jem tenía delante y leer el lomo. Era para una clase de Literatura Inglesa. Su rama de estudio era la Lingüística con vistas a trabajar en traducción, pero este era el puesto de asistente que había quedado libre. Le costaba, pero solo era una clase de primero y estaba descubriendo que no era malo dando clase, aun cuando la poesía se le daba fatal.

“No metas a otra gente en esto, Tess,” dijo una de sus amigas.

“No eres poeta, ¿verdad?” preguntó ella.

Y el tiempo se paró a su alrededor como había hecho diez años atrás, cuando solo era un niño en un campamento de verano. Intentó calmarse, pero no se le ocurría una respuesta que tuviera sentido. Solo podía pensar en el chico del embarcadero y aquella noche en la que subieron al tejado del comedor y Pato le había recitado poesía. Así que eso fue lo que le salió.

“ _Pulvis et umbra sumus_ ,” dijo.

Ella se rio, no como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor también, sino como si fuera divertido. Como si le hubiera contado un chiste original. Le estudió un momento y luego dijo, “¿Clásicas?”

“Lingüística, en realidad. Soy auxiliar para una asignatura de Literatura de primero,” contestó él.

“Ah, bueno, me vale. Explícale a mi amiga por qué Romántico con R mayúscula no es lo mismo que romántico,” pidió.

“El Romanticismo fue un movimiento de las artes y la literatura que se originó a finales del siglo XVIII, poniendo énfasis en la inspiración, la subjetividad y la prioridad de lo individual,” Jem recitó de memoria.

“¿Ves? Los páramos terroríficos son Románticos aun cuando no son románticos,” dijo ella. Y entonces se alejó de él y volvió a la conversación con sus amigas.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y el corazón de Jem parecía como hecho de cristal. Intentó volver a sus redacciones, pero las palabras habían perdido todo su significado. Ella estaba justo ahí. Era preciosa, un poco más joven que él, probablemente estudiante de tercero o cuarto. Ojos grises, cabello castaño, una efímera sonrisa que se abría paso entre sus otras expresiones serias. Una mochila de libros, una taza de té. Un collar con una larga cadena, aunque el colgante quedaba dentro de su camisa donde él no lo podía ver. Captó detalles mientras le echaba un vistazo, pero no se permitió mirarla fijamente. No podía tener más de veintiún años, pero después de observar detenidamente sus manos, que rodeaban la taza de porcelana, no había dudas de que aquello era lo que era. Una alianza dorada y un anillo con un zafiro engastado.

Una alianza de boda.

Su corazón de cristal se desquebrajó. Porque ese era el motivo por el que ella no había dicho nada. No había esperado conocerle. Había tomado una decisión y elegido a otro antes siquiera de que hubieran tenido oportunidad de estar en la misma habitación. Una de las amigas se fue y otra se levantó al baño. Él se inclinó sobre la mesa. Casi se había recuperado por completo.

“Respeto tu decisión. No te molestaré. Pero solo quería saber tu nombre,” le dijo.

Ella alzó la mirada. Le miró directamente, como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho ella, lo que había dicho él, lo que significaba. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y confusos. Un rincón de la imaginación de él se hallaba trabajando a todo trapo, huyendo de él, imaginando las maneras en que ésta se convertiría en su historia. Ellos le contarían a todo el mundo cómo ella fue la única persona en el mundo que no reconoció sus palabras cuando le fueron dichas. Excepto que esa no era la historia que iban a contar porque no había un ‘ellos’. Jem no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado gran parte de su infancia esperándola a ella hasta que la tuvo delante.

“Has dicho…” ella le miró fijamente y su voz flaqueó.

“ _Pulvis et umbra sumus_ ,” respondió con una sonrisa, “Significa…”

Ella le cortó, “Somos polvo y sombras, lo sé.”

“No tenemos por qué ir más allá,” él miró intencionadamente a la mano de ella. Ella la alzó y miró la alianza como si se le antojara un objeto extraño. A ella todavía le faltaban las palabras y, por primera vez en su vida, Jem huyó. Le dedicó lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amable, no una triste, recogió sus cosas sin miramientos y salió corriendo. Se perdió entre el gentío del centro de estudiantes para que ella no pudiera seguirlo, aunque quisiera.

* * *

No la vio durante el resto de la semana, pero sí que pensó en ella. Pensó en ella durante sus clases, cuando se sentaba solo en su piso, durante su turno en las salas de ensayo con su violín. Especialmente cuando tenía el instrumento en sus manos. Era casi como si el violín tuviera más que decir sobre ella de lo que él podía poner en palabras. No tenía las palabras. Únicamente, océanos de confusión y cuerdas de notas musicales.

En cualquier momento en el que estuviera solo, ella se hallaba en sus pensamientos. Sus horas de tutoría iban a ser un infierno. Se requería de él que tuviera horas de atención a los estudiantes durante las cuales los alumnos de los dos seminarios a los que daba clase pudieran venir y hablar con él individualmente sobre sus problemas. Su despacho no era tal, era un pequeño armario que pretendía ser una oficina en el Departamento de Inglés y que compartía con la mitad del resto de auxiliares. La otra mitad usaba el armario al otro lado del pasillo. Jem tenía una hora a la semana en la que se sentaba en el despacho, casi siempre solo, a no ser que hubiera alguna fecha de entrega próxima. Y leía.

Ella se presentó hacia el final de su hora. Llamó tímidamente y luego se asomó por la puerta parcialmente abierta. Hoy llevaba el pelo en una trenza que caía como una cuerda sobre el hombro de su chaqueta de color crema. Iba enfundada en una bufanda gris que hacía que sus ojos parecieran azules. Su memoria no había sido capaz de decidirse por un color u otro, gris o azul, pero su imaginación había revivido los otros detalles de su cara una y otra vez.

Él parpadeó y bajó de nuevo la vista a sus papeles por un momento antes de devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa. Iba a ser educado y normal. Podía ser educado y normal. Lo intentó con una broma, “¿Necesitas ayuda con el resumen del libro de lectura?”[4]

“Creo que me las apañaré[5],” dijo ella mientras entraba en la habitación. Llevaba unos vaqueros y botas negras de media caña. A Jem nunca le había interesado la moda. Llevaba lo que llevara otra gente para no llamar la atención. Elegía colores neutros y mantenía su colección de camisetas raras y zapatos de colores chillones fuera del campus y lejos de su familia. No solía fijarse en los demás, pero se fijaba en ella.

“¿Cómo me has encontrado?” le preguntó.

“Soy una detective,” dijo ella, esbozando una media sonrisa. Él arqueó las cejas y la sonrisa de ella solo se hizo más amplia. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que quizás podrían ser amigos y que podría mantenerla en los márgenes de su vida sin que llegara a ser lo que tenían sus padres. Iba a tener que entrenar a su corazón para que siguiera latiendo cuando ella sonreía si quería que la cosa funcionara. No estaba seguro de confiar en su capacidad para aprender cómo hacerlo.

Ella continuó, “Fui a la librería y husmeé por la sección de libros académicos hasta encontrar el que tenías aquel día, y entonces descubrí cuáles eran las horas de tutoría para EN 1020 tras llamar al antipático[6] recepcionista de la entrada. Ayer me tuve que disculpar dos veces y fingir que buscaba a mi propio auxiliar. 1020 es un curso lo suficientemente grande como para tener cinco asistentes de profesor.”

“Ese es el único motivo por el que me contrataron. No doy literatura,” dijo él.

“¿Y, sin embargo, citas a Horacio bajo petición?” preguntó ella.

Él se rio y se dobló hacia delante. Ella le miraba como si hubiera hecho algo infinitamente más interesante. Él se sintió cohibido por un momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su pelo? ¿Tenía manchas de comida en la camisa? ¿Se parecía tanto a un espantapájaros como decía su abuela mientras le coaccionaba a comer más? Quizás, que ella no estuviera disponible fuera lo mejor; pertenecían a ligas diferentes.

“Tuve un amigo, hace mucho tiempo, que decía que era necesario planear lo que ibas a decir cuando escucharas tus palabras. Y las mías eran sobre poetas así que intentó enseñarme poesía,” dijo, “Me quedé en blanco cuando las dijiste. Esa conversación de cuando tenía 13 años era todo lo que pude recordar.”

“No eres poeta, ¿verdad?” repitió ella.

“Las tuyas son esa cita,” dijo él, incapaz de repetir la conversación palabra a palabra, “Polvo y sombras.”

“Busqué las palabras con mi tía cuando era pequeña. Me fascinaba que estuvieran en otro idioma. No sabía qué pensar de que estuvieran en una lengua muerta. Tuve una época en la que intenté aprender latín porque pensé que lo podría necesitar para hablar con mi pareja cuando la encontrara. Hay quien se pasa la vida esperando oír un pedido de café o una disculpa por algo mundano como que te pisen el pie. Y yo tenía poesía en otro idioma. Me sentía orgullosa,” dijo ella.

“No esperaste,” dijo él, y agradeció a algún ente superior que le hubiera salido con voz neutra. Ella volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él, pero no respondió de inmediato. Fijó la vista en la estantería medio vacía de detrás y empezó a hablar como si se dijera las palabras a sí misma.

“Fue el primer día de instituto, no, el segundo. Pero fue el primero que entré en la cafetería. Había un chico odioso, un año mayor que yo, regurgitando citas de Shakespeare y fragmentos de poemas de amor famosos. Se estaba jactando. Era el tipo de instituto donde recitar a Shakespeare era algo de lo que te podías jactar. Los institutos de Artes son lugares extraños. Yo no soy artística pero mi hermano estaba estudiando teatro así que pedí plaza en el mismo centro porque mi tía quería que fuéramos juntos. Técnicamente me especialicé en voz, o sea, cantar. Este tío[7] estaba montando un numerito,” dijo.

Jem supo adónde iba a parar esta historia antes de que lo dijera ella, pero dejó que se la contara, “Se sentó enfrente de mi hermano y de mí. Nate estaba murmurando algo sobre cuánto odiaba a este tío y yo no quería que Nate se enfadara conmigo, así que dije con mi mejor sarcasmo adolescente, ‘No eres poeta, ¿verdad?’ y él se paró. Todo el numerito se paró de repente y todas sus pretensiones se vinieron abajo. Solo me miraba a mí. Le dije que debería escribir algo nuevo en vez de citar como un papagayo a los viejos maestros, me ignoró y dijo mis palabras. Le respondí con la traducción y sonrió,” ella sonrió, también, con el recuerdo, cariñosa y feliz solo de pensarlo.

“Éramos el chiste recurrente. Éramos esa pareja, cada instituto tiene esa pareja. Mi hermano le odiaba, todavía lo hace. Mi tía pensó que íbamos demasiado deprisa. Nos casamos tan pronto como cumplí los dieciocho. Se fue a la universidad un año antes que yo, pero me mudé a la ciudad en cuanto terminé los estudios. Nunca he tenido dudas. Jamás,” dijo ella.

“Nunca había oído de nadie que tuviera la misma interacción dos veces,” dijo Jem.

“Yo tampoco,” dijo ella.

Puede que hubiera alguien más para él ahí fuera. Puede que esto fuera un falso inicio. La idea debía reconfortarle, pero, con ella sentada ahí, él no lo quería. Todavía era una extraña, pero cada atisbo de sonrisa, cada nuevo detalle en el que se fijaba, le hacía quererla más. Quería su total atención. Había querido un alma gemela desde que había sido capaz de entender el concepto, aunque hubiera sido abstracto.

Esto no era abstracto.

No quería a alguien.

La quería a ella.

“Mi nombre es Tessa; me lo preguntaste antes de salir huyendo,” dijo.

“Soy James, pero mis amigos me llaman Jem,” dijo. Y no era del todo mentira. No tenía muchos amigos, pero la mayor parte de los que importaban le llamaban Jem. Era Pato, aquel amigo que había tenido durante una sola semana y media hacía una década, el que se le venía a la cabeza al decir eso. Pato nunca le había llamado por otro nombre. Nunca James, como los niños del conservatorio, o Carstairs como los niños del internado al que había ido. Solo Jem. Así que, en los años desde entonces, se había presentado como Jem a cada persona que pensaba podría llegar a ser importante. Un mensaje secreto que nunca entenderían. Uno que decía: este es quien soy de verdad.

Ella le estaba estudiando de nuevo y el deseo volvió. Durante mucho tiempo la idea había sido suficiente, la idea de que, algún día, encontraría a su propia persona, de que esa nueva especificidad le golpearía una y otra vez. No una persona. Esta persona. Ella. Tessa. Sus ojos eran serios, su expresión, curiosa y considerada. Sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre el regazo bajo el borde del escritorio. No podía verlas, pero quería alargar la mano y coger una.

“Tus palabras están marcadas sobre tu cadera,” dijo ella.

Él frunció el ceño y alguien llamó a la puerta antes de que su alarma y confusión pudieran transformarse en palabras. ¿Cómo había sabido eso? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle. Ella se levantó, contestando a la puerta en su lugar mientras él reorganizaba sus pensamientos.

Era una de sus estudiantes. Una de verdad, con el libro en la mano y una mirada educada y expectante de ‘voy a hablar con el profesor’. Tessa se apartó para que la alumna pudiera entrar en el despacho. La chica se estaba disculpando y Jem no podía recordar su nombre, aunque fuera la chica súper entusiasta de su seminario de los jueves que tenía una respuesta para todo y Jem la hubiera llamado por su nombre cientos de veces desde el principio del cuatrimestre.

“¿Nos vemos allí a las cinco?” dijo Tessa, y Jem asintió. Y ella se escabulló fuera de la habitación. Él a duras penas sobrevivió la consulta. A duras penas aguantó la hora muerta entre el final de su tutoría y las cinco de la tarde. Tras media hora de nervioso paseo por el campus renunció a matar el tiempo. Volvió a la cafetería donde se habían visto por primera vez, sin importarle que fuera demasiado pronto, y esperó.

Ella llegó poco antes de las cinco y Jem supo quién la acompañaba antes de que se sentara. Le sorprendió que le hubiera costado tanto establecer la conexión. La pareja de ella tenía las palabras de él. Él ya había conocido a alguien con sus palabras y, ¿qué posibilidades había de que hubiera otra persona más? Alguien dramático y que estuviera obsesionado con la poesía y que tenía ojos que podían ser descritos como increíbles. Y ella sabía dónde estaban sus palabras. La lista de personas fuera de su familia que supiera eso, y se lo hubiera podido contar, era extremadamente corta.

“Sabes, Jem, que conste, no es un apodo muy creativo para alguien que se llame James. Es como si te llamaran Jimmy,” fue lo primero que dijo él. Ya no estaba flacucho y se había vuelto muy alto. Se dejó caer en la silla frente a Jem y le dedicó una de esas estúpidas y radiantes sonrisas suyas. El chico que había sido seguía ahí. Sus ojos eran inmediatamente familiares. Y todavía no había aprendido a cepillarse el pelo de forma apropiada. Lo llevaba demasiado largo, pero era atractivo y le quedaba bien.

“Pato, por otro lado, es hilarante e ingenioso,” dijo Jem.

“Los patos son pequeños monstruos sedientos de sangre, Pato es el nombre de un guerrero,” dijo él.

“¿Tu apodo en el campamento era Pato? ¿Puedo llamarte Patito?” se burló Tessa. Su marido entrecerró los ojos en pretendido desdén e ignoró el comentario. Muy a su pesar, y a pesar de que los trozos de cristal de su corazón se rozaban entre sí al verlos juntos, Jem sonrió a la pareja. Había un toque bromista en Tessa que no estaba ahí la última vez que habían hablado.

Ese no-sé-qué indefinible que seguía a sus padres allá donde fueran también estaba ahí. Eran dos personas contra el mundo. Versiones de sí mismos más brillantes y puras solo con estar cerca la una del otro. Si una pequeña parte de él había estado susurrando que quizás no fueran una pareja de verdad, se calló de golpe solo con esa mirada.

“¿Y tu nombre real es?” dijo Jem.

“Oh, ha renunciado a su nombre real con esta pequeña información, es Patito para el resto de su vida,” dijo Tessa apoyándose en su hombro y pinchándole en el pecho con el dedo.

“Will,” dijo él apartándola de sí mientras ella se reía. “William Owen Herondale. No empieces una guerra, Tess, se me ocurrirán cosas peores que Patito para llamarte.”

Ella volvió a soltar una risilla y le preguntó a Jem qué quería beber añadiendo, “Patito paga.”

“Me divorciaré de ti y conseguiré uno de esos caros abogados que te deje desamparada y sin blanca,” declaró Will.

“Dices eso como si pudieras sobrevivir diez minutos sin mí,” contrapuso ella.

Hubo algo de actividad mientras les traían las bebidas. Mientras Tessa hacía cola, Will abrazó a Jem. Él se tensó un momento antes de devolverle el abrazo. La gente no abrazaba a Jem. Mantenía sus barreras demasiado altas como para que la mayoría lo intentara siquiera. No había crecido en un hogar carente de amor, pero a su madre la habían ascendido y enviado a China en su primera misión diplomática cuando él tenía nueve años. Y, desde entonces, el afecto se vio limitado a visitas familiares, pocas y muy separadas en un mundo de internados y campamentos de verano.

“Estuve seguro durante mucho tiempo de que eras tú,” le dijo Will al oído.

“Y yo,” respondió Jem.

“La gente me decía que, puesto que yo lo había leído, no contaba. Pero tú me lo dijiste de vuelta, incluso aunque solo estuvieras repitiendo lo que había dicho yo,” Will todavía no había soltado el abrazo, “Y entonces te fuiste. Sin más. Estabas en el desayuno y, de pronto, ya no estabas. Nadie en el campamento sabía nada de ti; solo información vaga sobre mudarte a China y cómo tu padre era el presidente de algún país europeo.”

Will le dejó ir, finalmente, y Jem le explicó lo que hacía su madre y dónde. No eran líderes mundiales, pero eran lo suficientemente impresionantes como para hacer que Will arqueara las cejas con su historia. Cuando Tessa volvió y puso las bebidas sobre la mesa, Will le hizo un resumen mucho más dramático.

Ella le lanzó a Will una mirada que Jem no pudo entender. Le recordó que había algo entre ellos de lo que él no era parte. No hablaron de ello. No hubo mención de marcas de nacimiento, teorías, preguntas o explicaciones.

Se bebieron el café y hablaron de todo lo demás.

Cualquier otra cosa.

La conversación derivó a temas mundanos. Familias, carreras y trabajos. Salió el tema de la música y los libros y Will recitó el soliloquio entero del ser o no ser de _Hamlet_ a velocidad hiperespacial y con voz de teleñeco[8] mientras Tessa se reía tanto que tuvo que hacerle parar porque no podía respirar. Jem pasaba frenéticamente de la perfecta y cómoda sensación de estar entre viejos amigos a algo doloroso que se tambaleaba entre la pena y los celos.

Pero se les estaba haciendo tarde y la vida les reclamaba. Jem tenía una redacción que terminar y Tessa y Will vivían en algún lugar fuera del campus, y la cafetería iba a cerrar y a echarles. Aun así, se quedaron tanto como pudieron. Will le dio otro abrazo y Tessa le dio un número de teléfono. Se hicieron promesas de que habría una próxima vez.

Nadie mencionó palabras. Nadie mencionó almas gemelas. Tras demasiado poco tiempo, ellos se marcharon y Jem se fue a casa. Solo.

* * *

Terminó su redacción casi sin pensar. Revisó las listas de notas para sus estudiantes que tenía que introducir en el sistema, pero cuando abrió el navegador web no fue eso lo que buscó. Se puso a indagar sobre pruebas de que hubiera otras personas con palabras desemparejadas o doblemente emparejadas.

Desenterró viejas leyendas urbanas, conocidas por todos, sobre asesinos en serie que usaban tatuajes para engañar a muchachas confiadas. Encontró un largo artículo sobre las tradiciones lingüísticas de las palabras y el debate sobre si la tipografía. y el idioma reflejaban al hablante o al receptor de éstas. Ése se lo guardó para leerlo más tarde y continuó investigando. Encontró una inquietante serie de publicaciones en un foro sobre cómo manipular tus citas usando tus palabras y las de los otros. Un culto que requería de todos sus nuevos miembros que se quitaran sus propias marcas y las reemplazaran por las palabras del líder.

Páginas y páginas de teorías y discusiones sobre cómo sería el mundo sin las marcas. Preguntas sobre cómo la gente encontraría el amor si nunca tuvieran esa prueba. ¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien cuando puede que todavía no hayas encontrado a tu pareja perfecta?

Había muy poco sobre palabras compartidas. Había personas que tenían las mismas; lo que les pasaba a Will y a él no era común pero tampoco era insólito.

Hacía un tiempo, en el sector servicios se negaban a contratar empleados sin emparejar porque forzar a alguien a conocer a tantas personas extrañas y decir siempre lo mismo era considerado una obscenidad. Hoy en día, sin embargo, palabras como “¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?” eran lo suficientemente comunes como para ser consideradas como un problema por políticos y grupos de padres preocupados, así como toda persona que se decepcionaba al encontrarlas escritas sobre su piel. La distinción residía, normalmente, en la pareja. Las palabras de una persona podrían ser genéricas, pero las de otra era específicas.

Un caso como el de Tessa, en el que sus palabras eran tan concretas, oírlas dos veces en su vida se consideraba poco probable, prácticamente imposible. Y tener la misma interacción, las mismas dos frases intercambiadas, bueno. Aquello desafiaba toda casualidad. Pero Jem no conseguía que tuviera sentido. No era una coincidencia, pero daba igual. Porque ella ya había elegido.

Desistió en su búsqueda sin encontrar lo que quería. Su teléfono sonó con un pitido mientras se iba a la cama. Lo cogió, esperando algún mensaje spam sobre extender su contrato, pero en su lugar vio un número desconocido. Lo abrió, se sentó, y miró fijamente el mensaje largo y tendido antes de responder.

Era un _selfie_. Will agarraba un cuchillo de cocina mientras Tessa se encontraba detrás de él con un patito de goma en la mano. Ella se reía tan fuerte que se apoyaba contra la encimera para no caerse. El cabello le caía a su alrededor. Will estaba intentando lanzar una mirada asesina, pero sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. El mensaje que lo acompañaba decía <tu culpa>.

<el asesinato está mal, patito>, respondió Jem.

<uno de nosotros no sobrevivirá>, llegó la respuesta seguida de un rápido <no empieces tú también>.

<ese pato parece peligroso>, envió.

Era una conversación absurda intercalada con fotos estúpidas que terminaron con Will apuñalando al patito con el cuchillo y Tessa enterrándolo en un macetero. A Jem le faltaban las palabras, tumbado en su cama, con esa ventana que daba a sus vidas en la palma de la mano. Después de que ellos se hubieran despedido e ido a dormir, él se dedicó a revisar las imágenes. Ignoró la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que estaba siendo un acosador por fijarse en que Tessa no llevaba calcetines, y en que toda su sala de estar estaba cubierta de librerías, o en que dejaban suéteres tirados sobre las sillas y tazas de té junto a las inestables pilas de libros.

Se fue a dormir con el móvil en la mano, como si soltarlo significara haber perdido algo.

* * *

Fue Will el que apareció la vez siguiente. Lo hizo donde no se le esperaba, tomando asiento en una de las clases de Jem y sonriendo sin decir nada. Se sentaron juntos hasta el descanso, cuando uno de los estudiantes de Jem decidió que tenía una pregunta acuciante que ocupó los diez minutos enteros, y se volvieron a sentar juntos hasta el final de la clase. Jem le agarró por la manga y lo sacó del aula antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera otra cosa que lo entretuviera.

“¿Sueles ir como oyente a clases de primero?” preguntó Jem.

“No lo hacía desde que Tessa estaba en una,” Will lo dijo con voz seria, importante. Lo dijo como si quisiera transmitir todas las cosas de las que no habían hablado.

“Vosotros dos sois ese ideal romántico, ¿verdad?”, dijo Jem.

“Nos llevó un tiempo llegar hasta ahí,” Will se encogió de hombros.

“Por cómo lo contó ella pensaba que llevabais juntos desde la primera semana de instituto,” dijo Jem.

“No del todo,” contestó Will.

Jem caminaba en dirección a su siguiente clase, no una a la que tuviera que asistir como auxiliar, sino una que necesitaba para graduarse. Se detuvo en la esquina. Tenía que girar a la izquierda para dirigirse a las aulas de prácticas del Edificio Branwell, pero a la derecha estaba el edificio de Bellas Artes. Miró a Will, y Will esperó; la conversación, pausada hasta que Jem dijera algo o empezara a moverse de nuevo.

“¿Vamos a hablar de esto?” preguntó.

“Me gustaría,” dijo Will.

“Vale.”

Jem giró a la derecha. Will le siguió. Entró en el edifico de música. Introdujo el código de memoria y se fue a las salas de ensayo. No estaba apuntado en la lista, pero seguro que habría salas vacías un martes por la tarde. No cogió su violín, solo garabateó su nombre en un hueco libre de una hora y llevó a Will a la pequeña habitación con paredes insonorizadas. Desde el pasillo se podía oír el zumbido lejano de cuerdas y vientos metal, pero dentro todo estaba inquietantemente silencioso.

“¿Si empezara a gritar me oiría alguien?” preguntó Will.

“Si estuvieran justo en la puerta,” Jem se encogió de hombros. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y colgó su mochila del respaldo. Will se sentó en la banqueta junto al piano y tocó algunas teclas con dedos largos y gráciles. Estaba apagado. El sordo repiqueteo hizo que Jem sonriera. Alargó la mano y lo encendió y Will lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez hizo sonar algunas notas, pero ninguna melodía.

“¿Tocas?” preguntó Will.

“El violín, no el piano,” dijo. “Pero si eso es una muestra de tu talento, toco mejor el piano que tú.”

“Eso no es difícil. Un mono cabreado sería mejor al piano que yo,” dijo Will.

“¿Me estabas contando cómo te las apañaste para no enamorarte inmediatamente de ella?” dijo Jem, y Will le miró entendiendo lo que Jem intentaba disimular: que se había enamorado de Tessa de inmediato. Jem hizo como si no se estuviera sonrojando de cuello para arriba y arqueó las cejas.

“Fuiste tú,” dijo Will.

“¿Cómo?”

“Tú eras mi pareja. Dudé un poco, al principio, pero aquella noche que subimos al tejado y apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras te reías de mi poesía, lo supe. Nunca lo dudé hasta que llegó ella. Nunca me había colado siquiera por una chica hasta que ella entró en mi vida con grandes ojos grises y un sentido del humor tan afilado como una cuchilla. Me costó mucho superarte. Me pasé el año tras el campamento haciendo planes para salir a encontrarte. Tenía todas estas fantasías sobre volver y tú estarías allí con tu bronceado y todos tus amigos y les dejarías para venir a abrazarme y decirme que me echabas de menos,” dijo.

“No volviste aquel verano. Intenté que la oficina del campamento me diera tu nombre, pero se negaron. Motivos de privacidad, parece ser,” dijo Jem, recordando el momento en cada primer día de fogata, en cada año nuevo, cuando escaneaba a todos los recién llegados, preparándose para recibir su nuevo apodo y clan, y cómo cada semana la decepción se hacía más y más pesada hasta que el último año, al llegar al final de la cola, literalmente, dejó el grupo para sentarse en el embarcadero en la oscuridad y fingir que no tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

“Nos mudamos. Me cabreé mucho, pero tenía doce años y medio, y mi pataleta no iba a cambiar el trabajo de mi padre. Intenté decirme a mí mismo que te volvería a encontrar. Intenté pensar en planes que pudieran funcionar,” dijo Will.

“Y entonces la encontraste,” dijo Jem.

“Y ella era todo lo que no sabía que quería,” dijo Will con una sonrisa cariñosa. “No le hablé de ti hasta que llevábamos un año juntos. Le conté toda la historia esperando celos o rechazo. Estaba acostumbrado a que no le dieran importancia a nuestra historia. Solo una broma de la infancia, un enamoramiento tonto. Eso es lo que hizo mi madre cuando le hable de Tessa. Me dijo que aquello probaba que no eras tú y que me podía olvidar de ti. Me lo tomé como una ofensa. Olvidar. Nunca podría olvidar. Pero Tess escuchaba cada palabra. Quería oír todas mis historias sobre ti. Creo que fue entonces cuando pude aceptarlo, creer por completo que ella era mi pareja. Nunca te superé, no del todo. La amo, pero siempre me aferré a esos recuerdos. Y, ahora, aquí estás de nuevo.”

“Te pido disculpas por complicarte la vida,” dijo Jem. “Parece ser que soy algún tipo de fallo en el sistema, y da la casualidad de que es tu vida la que estoy perturbando.”

“Ni de coña[9] eres un fallo,” dijo Will.

“No puedo ser tu pareja y la de ella,” dijo Jem.

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó Will.

“Porque no es así como funciona.”

“Es exactamente la forma en la que funciona. Tú dices las palabras de alguien y esa persona dice las tuyas. Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado aquí. Simplemente, ha pasado dos veces. No es una coincidencia, James. La vida no funciona así, las palabras no funcionan así. Significa algo,” dijo Will.

“¿Y qué significa?” preguntó Jem.

“Que deberías venirte a casa a cenar,” dijo Will.

“No.”

“¿No? ¿Qué coño[10] quieres decir con no?”

Jem no pretendía soltar toda la verdad, pero Will había existido durante mucho tiempo en su subconsciente como la persona a la que le podía contar cualquier cosa. La vocecilla de su cabeza que era mitad conciencia y mitad impulso siempre se parecía a Will cuando se la imaginaba. Así que la verdad fue lo que salió.

“Sería muy mala idea, ahora mismo. Necesito tiempo para pensar todo esto detenidamente. No puedo estar en la misma habitación que ella. Apenas pude contener mis impulsos de tocarle el pelo en la cafetería y era una desconocida. Dios, Will. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he vuelto a esas fotos que me mandaste de la gran masacre del patito? Solo han pasado unos días y las he revisado cien veces. Quiero saber si su pelo es realmente tan suave como parece. Probablemente se mete en todas partes. Quiero despertarme con su pelo en mi cara y ella acurrucada junto a mí. No puedo ir a cenar con la cabeza llena de pensamientos así,” Jem sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera ahuyentar esas ideas.

“Y luego estás tú. Sentado ahí, como si no te importara si fuera a arrastrarme hasta tu regazo y empezara a desabrocharte la camisa. Me convencí para olvidarte a los trece años y, aun así, estás justo ahí y tus ojos son más azules de lo que recordaba y sigues sonriendo. Debería irme,” dijo Jem antes de que pudiera decir nada más sobre la sonrisa de Will.

Fue un aluvión de palabras. Salieron sin que se parara a pensarlas. Una vez hubo acabado, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con firmeza, como si con siquiera respirar fueran a escapársele de nuevo. Y fuera a hablar de los pies de Tessa y la forma en que los ojos se le entrecerraban cuando reía, o de cómo casi había trepado a la cama junto a Will cada noche en el campamento, pero se obligó a no hacerlo porque había muchas más personas en la cabaña.

Abrió los ojos para ver que Will se había acercado demasiado. Había cruzado la habitación y se inclinaba delante de Jem. El corazón de Jem despegó. Latía como si intentara escapársele del pecho y volar. Tragó saliva y le sostuvo la mirada. Ojos increíbles, desde luego. William Herondale era alarmantemente atractivo. Casi demasiado. Su mandíbula y algo en sus pómulos le daban un toque puramente masculino a su cara, y la mano de Jem empezó a alzarse. Se forzó a ponerla bajo su pierna antes de poder sentir el pulso de Will latiéndole contra su palma, azuzando fantasías que no podía tener.

“He pensado en ti casi a diario durante diez años. Tessa fue y te dio caza solo para volver a ver tu cara. ¿De qué tienes miedo?” preguntó Will en voz baja. Que tuviera ese tipo de dulzura dentro de sí hizo que Jem se encogiera. Era más fácil imaginar que era un poco capullo. La gente así de guapa solía ser muy capulla, pero no podía tildar a Will de esa manera.

“Vosotros dos os queréis tanto; os he visto juntos una vez e incluso yo lo puedo ver. No tengo lugar en esa relación. ¿Hay algo peor que interferir en el emparejamiento de otra persona? Voy a acabar con el corazón roto,” dijo en voz tan baja como la de Will. La suya no era dulce, era enfadada y triste y embarullada.

“Ya está roto,” sentenció Will. “Lo veo cada vez que mencionas a Tess. No has dicho su nombre ni una vez.”

“¿Y una cena va a hacer que eso mejore? No puede ser que los dos me queráis ahí, enamoramiento de infancia aparte,” preguntó Jem.

Will volvió atrás, arrastró la banqueta del piano hasta donde estaba Jem y se sentó en el borde mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. Tuvo que arquear la espalda y torcer la cadera para conseguirlo y, aunque fuera algo que todo el mundo hacía y que Jem había visto cien veces en cien personas, su corazón intentó escapársele de nuevo al verlo. Will se inclinó hacia delante, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. Marcó y puso el altavoz.

“Hola, amor,” dijo ella. Y su acento nativo salió del teléfono e hizo que a Jem le cambiara la cara. Will lo vio, pero miró a la pantalla e hizo como si nada.

“Holi[11]. Espero que tu clase no fuera demasiado mala,” dijo.

“No más de lo normal. Espero que tú hayas puesto la lavadora en tu día libre,” dijo ella.

“No, pero la pondré esta noche, lo juro. Te llamaba porque quería invitar a Jem a cenar,” dijo Will.

“Ya te lo dije ayer, quiero verle. Es raro, sé que lo es, pero no es un raro extraño, ¿verdad?” su voz se volvió aguda con la pregunta y Jem podía imaginarla preocupada mientras lo decía.

“No lo creo,” dijo Will, y miró a Jem. “Pero él, sí.”

“Si te ha mandado a la mierda[12], Will, escúchale. Probablemente le estemos arruinando la vida. Entre los dos nos las hemos apañado para chafarle su encuentro con su alma gemela. Dos veces. Quizás deberíamos dejarle en paz,” dijo ella.

Jem se sorprendió negando con la cabeza. No era eso lo que quería. Ni por asomo. No sabía lo que quería. Conocía todas las piezas de lo que quería, pero no cómo encajaban. Quería estar ahí para el próximo asesinato de un patito de goma, o cualquier absurdez que se les ocurriera. Quería el pelo de Tessa entre sus dedos. Quería que Will le abrazara para sentir su respiración al hablar. Quería colocarse en los rincones tranquilos mientras ellos se lanzaba palabras sin parar.

“Las palabras ‘a la mierda’ no han sido pronunciadas. Hasta que lo sean, voy a seguir intentando llevármelo a casa,” dijo.

“No es un gato callejero,” rio ella. “Pero traed comida. Todavía me quedan al menos tres horas de estudio y ni voy a cocinar ni a comerme nada que tú hagas.”

“Tus deseos son órdenes,” dijo él y colgó el teléfono. Alzó la vista a Jem. Todavía estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas. Era una postura casual, pero la atención de Jem se paraba una y otra vez en la forma en la que sus dedos se doblaban y la forma en la que el pelo se le caía en los ojos. Había pensado que colarse por Tessa era un desastre, pero colarse por Will iba a ser peor. Que solo los conociera de hacía unos días no le facilitaba las cosas.

“¿Por qué has hecho eso?” preguntó.

“Para demostrar que ella también quiere que vengas,” dijo Will.

Jem se levantó y se alejó. Lejos de ojos azules y pelo que caía en una preciosa maraña enredada. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaban tanto el pelo y las manos de otras personas?

Había debates sobre si se trataba de algo innato o de un mero truco de percepción, pero casi todo el mundo decía que era cierto: la atracción siempre te golpeaba fuerte. Incluso entre personas que no tuvieran el mismo deseo físico que corría a través de Jem; esa fascinación, ese deseo de estar cerca de tu pareja, parecía ser universal. No había esperado que fuera así de fuerte. Se paró frente a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. Will no le siguió, pero sí que le miró.

“No quiero ser vuestro amigo,” dijo Jem mientras apretaba más los brazos y cerraba los ojos. Si no pensaba en ello, si no lo examinaba de cerca, quizás no le dolería tanto decirlo.

Will estaba callado y Jem no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser capaz de decir lo siguiente. No se giró. Abrió los ojos para mirar a la puerta con el cartel de salida de socorro. Leyó las instrucciones sobre cómo actuar en caso de emergencia; el pequeño diagrama que mostraba dónde estaban las escaleras no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

“Creo que será mejor que me aleje. Quiero cosas que no son posibles y me va a doler más cuanto más me acerque. Pero gracias. Por la invitación,” dijo.

Se giró para recoger su mochila y se encontró a Will de pie. Su ceño fruncido y su boca medio abierta, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras. Jem alargó la mano y la colocó sobre su hombro. No fue un accidente que fuera a dejarla lo suficientemente arriba como para tocar la piel sobre el cuello de la camisa de Will. Fue éste el que se había acercado más, o puede que hubiera sido Jem; estaban más cerca. El momento se alargó. Una burbuja en el aire. Un instante más y estallaría contra la tierra y les volvería a lanzar contra el sucio suelo.

“Gracias,” volvió a decir Jem. No estaba seguro de por qué las daba. Por la invitación a cenar o por intentar hacer que las cosas fueran mejor o, simplemente, por existir.

“No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer,” dijo Will.

“Vete a casa y sé feliz,” dijo Jem.

“Ven conmigo y lo seremos,” contrapuso Will.

“No es así como funciona el mundo,” dijo Jem.

“Sí que lo es,” insistió Will mientras se colocaba en el espacio personal de Jem. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma diferente a como lo hizo en la cafetería, la última vez que Will se le había acercado tanto. Aquello había sido amistoso y reconfortante, pero había sido capaz de soportarlo. Esta vez se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se le erizó la piel de la espalda. Will no le tocó. La palma de Jem era el único punto de contacto, e incluso aquello era eléctrico. Ahogó un grito porque se había olvidado de que su cuerpo necesitaba aire para respirar. El pulso de Will le martilleaba bajo la mano.

“Estás casado, los dos ya habéis tomado esa decisión y he visto suficiente como para saber que es la decisión acertada. No soy parte de ello, y no es algo por lo que te tengas que sentir culpable. No me debes un hueco en tu vida porque yo sea el lugar donde el sistema de las almas gemelas fallara. Tiene que fallar, a veces; la naturaleza siempre lo hace. Yo soy el error y ese no es tu problema,” dijo Jem.

“No es que te deba nada,” la voz de Will sonaba enfadada y Jem se arriesgó a mirarle a los ojos en vez de a la pechera de su camisa. Su expresión casaba con su voz. Hostil e intensa. Puede que Jem reculara, pero Will le agarró por el cuello. Su mano estaba en el mismo punto que la de Jem, pero le agarraba fuerte, manteniéndolo cerca.

“Will,” empezó.

“Te he echado de menos durante diez años. No puedes volver a mi vida para volver a desaparecer. Tessa ya está medio enamorada de ti y solo te ha visto una vez. La entiendo. Fue todo lo que necesité yo,” la voz de Will se fue apagando y Jem tomó otra bocanada de aire que olía demasiado a Will como para calmarse.

“Ha estado preocupada y protectora, como si ya fueras suyo para cuidar de ti. A veces también hace eso conmigo o sus amigas. No te ha enviado un solo mensaje, pero ha escrito cientos. Los ha escrito y editado y editado y editado antes de borrarlos por completo e intentarlo de nuevo. No quiero que te vengas a casa conmigo como premio de consolación porque la cagara con tus palabras. Quiero que te vengas a casa conmigo porque te quiero allí, y ella también,” dijo Will.

Jem estaba perdido. Atrapado. No por la mano en su cuello, sino por la mirada en los ojos de Will y lo mucho que quería lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

“Si no quieres, eso lo cambia todo. Pero me niego a tragarme esa mierda de que es así como funciona el mundo como una excusa válida. Solo hay tres personas cuya opinión importa en este tema,” dijo Will.

“De acuerdo,” dijo Jem. Cualquier razón que hubiera tenido se le vino abajo por completo. Quería esto. Will le abrazó y la tensión se disipó. Había sido el principio de algo grande pero la ola rompió. El abrazo fue un alivio. Como descender suavemente. Nada resuelto, pero nada arruinado.

* * *

Compraron pizza. Y la llevaron al piso de los Herondale. Jem se enamoró del lugar casi tan rápido como se había enamorado de su gente. Estaba lleno de libros y telas suaves y muebles de Ikea que solo habían conseguido montar bien a medias. La forma en la que se reían juntos parecía haber impregnado las tablas del suelo. Jem quería pasarse la vida metido ahí.

La conversación sobre palabras marcadas y deseos volvió a flaquear. Jugaban a fingir. No eran nada especial, solo amigos. Comieron pizza y, entonces, en vez de irse a casa a estudiar, Jem se acomodó con sus apuntes en el sofá e hizo sus deberes allí. Evitar distraerse le supuso más autocontrol de lo que esperaba. Tessa se sentó junto a él, pero sin tocarle; nunca tocándole, y estudió por su cuenta.

Y esa pasó a ser su nueva normalidad.

Durante las semanas siguientes Jem pasó más noches allí que en su casa. Hacía sus deberes y ponía notas, debatía películas con Will y se perdió en el extraño e inventivo humor de Tessa. Les enseñó a hacer la receta de _dumplings_ de su madre, y ellos solo quemaron la mitad. Una noche ayudó a Tessa a hacer lasaña desde cero y terminó con quemaduras de salsa de tomate en ambos brazos. También fue la primera vez que la tocó. Ella se inclinó frente a él, su hombro rozándole el pecho, para coger la bolsa con las cebollas.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos y se apartaron, pero nadie explotó. Después de aquello, tocarse fue cada vez más fácil. Ella empezó, poco a poco, a tocarle como hacía Will. Una mano sobre su brazo. Una rodilla contra la suya. Inclinándose para cocer algo al otro lado de él. Parecía casi accidental.

Casi.

Sobre una semana después de la lasaña, estaban reunidos de nuevo en la cocina. Habían estado pasando de emisora en emisora en la radio cuando en una con música clásica empezó a sonar un vals, y Tessa intentó persuadir a Will para que bailara. Estaba ahí de pie, descalza, con media copa de vino y le miró fijamente. Él se negó hasta que ella se volvió a Jem.

“Le hice tomar clases de baile antes de la boda,” explicó Tessa. “No le creas cuando dice que no sabe bailar.”

“No sé bailar,” repitió Will desde donde se sentaba sobre la encimera, balanceando los pies como un niño pequeño. Llevaba una sencilla camiseta de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, y tenía ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de sus piernas. Había cosas que Jem nunca había considerado atractivas antes de William Herondale, y los antebrazos eran una de ellas.

“Te puedo garantizar que eres mejor que yo,” dijo Jem. Las clases de bailes de salón eran el tipo de cosa que uno encontraba en un colegio como al que había ido Jem, pero nunca se había apuntado a ninguna.

Su rechazo derivó en una clase de baile. Los toques casi accidentales era diferentes a bailar el vals. Unos cuantos intentos fallidos de mover los pies fueron suficientes para que Tessa desistiera y simplemente apoyara la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y se balanceara. Como en un baile de instituto donde nadie movía los pies y todo el mundo tenía miedo de dónde colocar las manos. Jem sostenía una de las manos de ella, con la otra colocada en su cadera. Ella estaba cerca, la sentía cálida, y olía a casa. Miró a Will por encima de la cabeza de ella con una cara entre el pánico y la desesperación. Will les estaba observando con una relajada curiosidad en el rostro, como si fueran adorables.

Durante un mes le incorporaron a sus vidas de esa manera. Nadie hablaba mucho de ello. Simplemente, se fueron recolocando hasta que él encajó. Se quedó dormido en su sofá y se despertó con la cabeza sobre la rodilla de Will mientras hablaban por encima de él sobre algo que estaban leyendo. Pasó la noche en su desastrosa habitación de invitados y, por la mañana, Will le prestó ropa que le quedaba mal pero que olía demasiado bien como para discutir al respecto.

Había conversaciones que no estaban teniendo, pero eso no detuvo que las líneas se difuminaran más y más. Fuera, en el pequeño balcón de casa de Jem, en una de las pocas veces que le visitaban, Tessa dijo algo que hizo que Will se riera. Él respondió inclinándose y besándola. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él la apoyaba contra la barandilla. Jem tendría que haber apartado la vista, haberles dado algo de espacio, pero simplemente les observó. Tessa le miró hasta que él giró la cabeza tras ponerse rojo como un tomate.

“Lo siento,” dijo ella.

“No, no lo sientas. Ya sospechaba que os iba eso de besaros,” dijo él, intentando hacer un chiste que no cuajó. Tessa le tendió una mano y él la tomó. Sin poder contenerse. Tanto como si negarse a ella fuera una imposibilidad física. Will todavía la tenía contra el trozo de metal que les salvaba de una caída de cuatro plantas. Rompió el beso para mirar a Jem.

“Sabes que puedes pedirnos lo que sea,” dijo ella.

“Incluyendo mirar, siempre puedes pedirnos mirar,” sugirió Will, y Tessa le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Jem apretó sus dedos sobre los de Tessa. Tocarla era lo suficientemente raro como para que tener su mano en la de él resultara emocionante. Se inclinó, entrelazando sus dedos con ella y colocando su hombro junto al de Will mientras ambos le observaban. La combinación de sus miradas tenía peso, pero él hizo como si no lo sintiera. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para esto, pero no era una invitación que hubiera aparecido antes. No estaba preparado para malgastarla.

“¿Todavía queréis que mire?” preguntó.

Will miró a Tessa de reojo, y el asomo de sonrisa que ella le dedicó debió de significar más para él de lo que hacía para Jem porque se inclinó y la besó de nuevo. Los dedos de ella se apretaron en los de Jem, y él le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Pero, aparte de eso, mantuvo sus manos para sí. Quería acercarse más. Quería tocar el pelo de Tessa y deslizar la mano por su cuello cuando las de Will le bajaron por los hombros hasta su cintura. Quería trazar la mandíbula de Will con el dedo, pero se conformó con solo mirar.

Will enganchó los dedos en las presillas del pantalón de ella para acercarla más, pero no recolocó sus manos sobre su cintura. Una desapareció entre su pelo, acunándole la nuca e inclinándole el rostro hacia arriba; la otra mano se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Jem. La promesa que Jem se había hecho a sí mismo de que no iba a cruzar más líneas se vino abajo. Deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de Will y se apretó de forma que su cuerpo tocara el de los otros dos. No era parte del beso, pero era inevitablemente parte del momento.

Las cosas habrían cambiado para siempre aquella noche si el teléfono de Tessa no hubiera sonado, distrayéndoles. A Jem le pilló tanto por sorpresa que saltó. Se había inclinado de forma que su cara casi estuviera pegada al cabello de ella, y se echó para atrás como si hubiera sido un niño al que hubieran pillado haciendo alguna trastada. Hubo demasiadas risas avergonzadas tras eso, y el momento pasó.

Momento extraño tras momento extraño, Jem los incorporó a cada rincón de su vida. Cada rato o cada espacio que les podía ser dedicado, lo era. Ya no veía pelis en su portátil, las veía tirado en el sofá de segunda mano del piso de Will y Tessa. Arrastraba a Will a correr por rutas los sábados por la mañana. Dejaba que Tessa entrara a las salas de postgrado y estudiaban juntos en un rincón. Él editaba las redacciones de ella, que estaban llenas de ideas brillantes y sinuosas elecciones gramaticales. Ella le revisaba los apuntes para los grupos de debate de su clase de literatura, y hacía un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno arreglándolos que el profesor felicitó a Jem por lo mucho que había mejorado.

Aquello se había convertido en su nueva definición de hogar.

* * *

“Hoy he estado googleando normas y protocolo,” dijo Will, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jem. La primera vez que había hecho eso, mientras veían una peli, Jem casi se había olvidado de cómo respirar. Will se había inclinado y paró justo antes de tocarle, alzando la cara en una silenciosa pregunta.

“No me molestas,” había dicho Jem. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera cierto. Cuando Will estaba así de cerca, Jem podía olerle, podía sentir su pelo contra su cuello; no iba a poder usar su método habitual de supervivencia, fingir que aquello no estaba pasando. Una vez hubo empezado, Will hizo un hábito de ello. Se le acercaba lo suficientemente a menudo que Jem había empezado a encontrarlo reconfortante y emocionante en lugar de solo terrorífico.

“¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ser el anfitrión de una cena de gala?” preguntó Jem.

“No ese tipo de protocolo,” dijo Will con una sonrisa. “Aunque creo que nos toca celebrar la Nochebuena con mis hermanas; puede que también necesite info sobre eso. ¿Tess?”

“Les va a dar igual si ponemos la cucharilla del postre en el lugar que no toca, así que yo no me preocuparía. Ella se pasará la noche increpando a Cecily sobre si su nuevo novio es o no pareja. Va a ser un caos,” dijo Tessa. Estaba hecha un ovillo al otro lado de Will. Estaba algo menos cómoda que Will con el contacto indiscriminado. Se sentaba junto a Jem, pero no solía hacerle arrumacos. Aunque sospechaba que ella se los devolvería si los iniciara él. Ese pensamiento le volvía loco cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

“¿Qué tipo de protocolo estabas buscando?” preguntó Jem.

“Protocolo de citas,” dijo Will.

“¿Oh?” Jem solo prestaba atención a la conversación a medias. Se había distraído con la idea de que Will tuviera hermanas. Tessa había mencionado a un hermano en algún momento, y la idea de intentar explicarle esto a la familia de nadie le bloqueaba la imaginación. No le hacía ninguna gracia.

“Creo que nunca le he pedido salir a nadie,” dijo Will.

“¿Deduzco que Tessa fue la que te lo pidió?” preguntó Jem.

“Claro que sí. Yo era torpe de cojones[13] a los catorce,” dijo Will.

“Todavía lo eres,” dijo Tessa y se inclinó para despeinarle y besarle la frene mientras él hundía la cara en el hombro de Jem, como si pudiera esconderse de la risa condescendiente de ella. Les dejó solos, la pantalla del ordenador mostrándoles la lista de sugerencias para ver a continuación.

Will suspiró y volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jem. “En cuanto me anime a ello, voy a pedirte salir. Pensaba que, tal vez, había un protocolo diferente para pedirle una cita a un hombre.”

Jem se puso tenso y le miró, pero Will le estaba ignorando, mirando a la pantalla sin alzar la cabeza. Jem fijó la vista en su coronilla, y su mente no paró quieta hasta que se dio cuenta de que Will jugueteaba nervioso con su reloj de pulsera. Abría y cerraba la presilla sin parar, y pasaba un dedo sobre la esfera del reloj. El hecho de que Will fuera realmente torpe de cojones hizo que se relajara un poco. Se inclinó, escurriéndose hacia abajo, de forma que Will estuviera un poco más cerca.

“¿Y qué dice Internet?” preguntó.

“Que si tu pareja resulta se de tu mismo género no deberías caer en una vida de pecado y que hay otras formas de explorar vuestra conexión más buenas e íntegras,” respondió Will.

Jem se lanzó una carcajada. Se hizo un ovillo y se apoyó más en Will. El mundo estaba lleno de personas que dedicaban sus vidas a metas más elevadas que sus palabras. Las famosas historias de profetas que tenían marcadas las palabras de Dios y no las de otro ser humano sobre su piel. El gran sacrificio de aquellos que renunciaban a sus parejas para unirse a conventos y servir a un poder superior estaba imbuido en religiones y mitos por todo el mundo, y casi todos incluían el recordatorio de que la pareja de un santo había hecho lo mismo, y que estarían juntos en cualquiera que fuera la vida que nos esperara tras la muerte.

Un muy pequeño pero muy gritón grupo de cristianos que había decidido que las parejas homosexuales eran una amenaza para su forma de vida llevaba años haciendo campaña. Nadie los escuchaba. La Iglesia Católica había respondido a la repentina explosión de popularidad de su movimiento incluyendo edictos que reafirmaban que la Biblia decía que las parejas eran sagradas sin importar qué géneros implicaran. Aunque aquello no había hecho que nadie dejara de ser gritón y estuviera enfadado.

Jem se rio sobre el pelo de Will durante más tiempo del que requería la broma, pero había habido tensión en la habitación y, una vez que se hubo roto, tenía miedo de que volviera a aparecer. Se permitió tocar a Will. Rodillas juntas, la mano de Jem en la camisa de Will, y la risa avergonzada de éste saliendo de algún punto contra el pecho de Jem. Jem solía mantener la distancia casi tanto como Tessa, siendo rara la vez que él iniciara el contacto, pero ignoró la voz que le susurraba advertencias en la parte de atrás de su cabeza en favor de esto.

“Sí”, dijo.

“¿Sí? ¿Debemos temer a las maldades de los pecados, sí, u otro tipo de sí?” preguntó Will.

“Creo que el mundo necesita más pecado,” dijo Jem con otra risa. “Me gustaría mucho tener una cita contigo. ¿Se nos unirá tu esposa?”

“No,” dijo Will, armándose del valor suficiente para alzar la mirada. Jem estaba acostumbrado a ser el nervioso. Había hecho paz con la idea de que iba a estar más incómodo que cualquiera de los otros dos y, aun así, ahí estaba. Mirando a Will con las defensas bajas. Will parecía agitado y Jem le tocó la mejilla.

Había puertas cerradas. Había consentido que ellos le incorporaran a su pequeño mundo, pero no había una línea clara entre la amistad y lo que fuera que hubiera al otro lado. Había un muro. Había pequeños agujeros por los que Jem podía ver lo suficiente de un futuro imposible como para alimentar su imaginación. Pero era un muro sólido. Había aceptado eso. Ahora Will había abierto una puerta y Jem era consciente, por primera vez, de cuán desesperadamente lo había estado deseando.

“En teoría,” dijo Will, tragando saliva y mirando hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Tessa, y luego mirando a Jem antes de continuar, “si esto va a funcionar, tiene que hacerlo por partes además de los tres juntos. No sé cuál es el plan a seguir, e Internet ha sido inútil. Así que he pensado que podíamos empezar con un café. Te gustan los gatos, ¿verdad?”

“¿Sí?” dijo Jem, frunciendo el ceño ante el repentino cambio de tema. ¿Qué pintaban los gatos en todo aquello?

“Hay una cafetería nueva donde te dejan acariciar gatos en adopción y tomar café, y he pensado que quizás te gustaría. Está en el centro, pero no muy lejos. ¿Podríamos ir una noche o un domingo por la tarde?” Will se fue un poco por las ramas y Jem le sonrió más ampliamente. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que había al otro lado del muro, de repente parecía más tangible.

“¿Le han salido las palabras?” preguntó Tessa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

“A duras penas,” contestó Jem.

“Vais a… has dicho…,” ella se calló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se apoyaba contra el quicio. Jem casi siempre la veía con Will, y era fácil olvidar que ella era alta ya de por sí. La luz de la cocina la iluminaba por la espalda y hacía que pareciera un poco etérea.

“¿Me estás preguntando si he dicho que sí?” preguntó Jem.

“Sí. No,” ella suspiró y se acercó para colocarse al borde del sofá, junto a él. Él alargó la mano y ella la cogió. Jem sonrió involuntariamente. Will todavía estaba apoyado en su hombro, y no estaba seguro de que nunca se le fuera a pasar el vértigo de tener a los dos tan cerca. Parecía como si se estuviera saliendo con la suya. Como si estuvieran haciendo trampas al sistema, un poco.

“¿Quieres tener citas? No quiero que sientas que te estamos arrastrando a cosas que no quieres. Si quieres que sigamos igual no tenemos por qué cruzar ninguna línea,” dijo Tessa.

Jem alzó los dedos de ella y los besó. La expresión de ella era imposible de leer. Estaba intentando mucho ponerse seria y miró de reojo a Will, que los miraba con una sonrisa. Jem le dio la vuelta a su mano y le besó la palma y la muñeca. Se tocaban mucho menos que Will y él, y la situación lanzaba escalofríos por toda la columna de Jem.

“Quiero cruzarlas,” dijo. Habría cruzado cualquier línea y cada línea ahí y ahora, mientras ella le mirara de esa manera, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero, en vez de eso, le soltó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

No cruzaron ninguna línea a la velocidad que pedía el acelerado corazón de Jem. Se acercaban a ellas poco a poco. La cita en la cafetería fue bien. Jem no tenía mucha experiencia en citas, pero la cafetería estaba llena de gatos, lo cual ayudaba a distraerles si llegaban a algún momento incómodo. Apostaron sobre si los camareros estaban cuchicheando sobre ellos y se rieron más que nadie en el lugar.

* * *

Las citas con Tessa eran mucho menos cómodas. Ambos se ponían muy nerviosos y no eran capaces de encontrar ese punto en el que las barreras se les vinieran abajo. El humor de Tessa aparecía de forma intermitente para luego desaparecer. No era capaz de mantener el contacto visual y tocaba a Jem incluso menos cuando estaban a solas. A Jem la situación le estaba matando por momentos y, a pesar de que se esforzaba, solo conseguía empeorar las cosas.

Estaban sentados en su coche una noche después de una cita que parecía más una mala entrevista de trabajo que algo que pretendiera ser agradable. Ella llevaba un vestido azul que se parecía mucho al color de ojos de Will y su pelo estaba recogido en una de esas marañas de rizos medio despeinadas que las chicas conseguían hacer que pareciesen elegantes. Miraba al techo y Jem se detuvo un momento antes de poner en marcha el coche para observarla. Ella cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire y aguantó la respiración.

“No sé cómo sentirme atraída por alguien,” dijo, casi como si se hablara a sí misma.

“¿Yo no te atraigo?” preguntó Jem, y resultaba casi un alivio tener por fin respuesta al problema que había entre ellos. Le dolió, pero era mejor que el miedo a estar haciéndolo todo mal.

“Ese no es el problema. El problema es que sí que me atraes. Muchísimo. No puedo pensar en otra cosa cuando estamos en la misma habitación. Tenía trece años cuando conocí a Will. Ni siquiera había tenido un primer flechazo antes de él. Crecimos juntos y nunca quise a nadie que no fuera él. Ni siquiera de esa forma en que la gente se cuela por los famosos. Yo no. Era o Will o nada,” dijo ella.

Jem se la quedó mirando, pero ella todavía le apartaba la mirada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada para atrás, como si se estuviera recuperando de una jaqueca. Él estaba aferrando el volante con demasiada fuerza, pero era la única forma de forzarse a no estirar la mano y tocarla.

“Y luego estás tú,” continuó. Y las palabras le salieron más rápido, como intentando escapar antes de que los nervios las cortaran de nuevo. “Y eres, posiblemente, la persona más bella que he visto nunca. Si le cuentas a Will que acabo de decir eso, te mato. Pero lo eres. Y pones esa sonrisa, una que es diferente a las otras. Como si fuera un secreto que solo unos pocos podrán ver en vida. Y yo me paso demasiado tiempo intentando pensar en cosas que decir o hacer para que me sonrías de esa manera. Y entonces, en cuanto te tengo delante, se me olvidan todas. Y Will y tú hacéis que parezca tan fácil, y yo no sé cómo hacerlo fácil. No hago más que cagarla.”

“Tess,” dijo él, y ella se giró para mirarle.

“¿Sabías que hay biología implicada?” las palabras todavía le salían a borbotones, hablándole en lugar de mirar al techo, casi balbuceando. “Y creo que eso es parte de nuestro problema. Will y tú os tocáis de todas esas pequeñas formas de las que yo soy incapaz y ayuda a equilibrar la balanza. El cuerpo, de hecho, se alinea con el de tu pareja. Ritmos cardíacos parejos y respiraciones paralelas. Tiene que ver con las feromonas, un instinto que tenemos todos. El cuerpo te pide estar más cerca de la otra persona. Nuestros cerebros instintivos se conocen, esa parte de nuestras mentes que yace por debajo de toda personalidad y pensamiento racional. Son las mismas ondas cerebrales que se observan en padres y bebés cuando están creando un vínculo emocional.”

“Tess,” intentó de nuevo. Y ella por fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

“Es posible que haya leído muchos libros de psicología,” dijo.

“Desconocía la mayor parte de toda esa información,” dijo Jem.

“Mírame, escupiendo datos como si fuera una trastornada enciclopedia. Lo siento, esto es muy difícil,” susurró ella.

“No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya.”

“Sí que lo es. Porque lo único en lo que puedo pensar cuando estoy contigo es en besarte,” soltó.

Él se inclinó hacia ella. Pensaba que podría decir algo reconfortante, algo para rebajarle la ansiedad. Toda palabra murió en sus labios cuando ella había dicho ‘besar’. Se le acercó un poco más y ella abrió mucho los ojos. Él salvó la distancia, inclinándose por encima de la palanca de cambios y los posavasos para apoyar el brazo en el respaldo del asiento de ella.

Tessa le besó primero.

Sabía al postre de limón que había tomado en el restaurante y, por un instante, todo fue terriblemente suave. No duró. La boca se le abrió en un suspiro, medio sorpresa, medio alivio. Él la besó con más intensidad. No tenía ni idea de si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero le dio igual. Dejó que el cuerpo le guiara. No se paró a pensar mientras las manos se le enredaban en el pelo de ella y le dejaba caer los rizos alrededor del rostro. Su piel era cálida, y ella le murmuraba contra la boca cuando hacía algo bien.

Tessa saltó por encima de los cambios y se arremangó el vestido lo suficiente como para sentársele en el regazo. Él abrió los ojos de par en par y la tomó por la cintura, sujetándola mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. No tenían suficiente espacio, pero poco les importó. Jem la atrajo hacia sí, y ella se rio mientras la rodilla se le resbalaba del borde del asiento, besándola mientras sonreía y apretándola tanto contra él que estuvo seguro de que los libros de biología tenían razón; el corazón se les estaba sincronizando. Ambos iban a cien, pero iban a cien juntos.

Intentó que ella se recolocara, pero volvió a resbalarse. Soltó una palabrota mientras se golpeaba la rodilla contra algo, y ambos ya se estaban riendo. Ella apretó la cara contra su cuello y se rio como si intentara dejar atrás todas esas semanas de incomodidad. Él rio con ella, abrazándola fuerte. Ella se giró de forma que estuviera sentada sobre su regazo con los pies puestos sobre el asiento del copiloto.

“¿Qué le ha pasado a tu zapato?” preguntó Jem.

“Se me ha caído,” dijo ella. “Creo que entre el asiento y la puerta.”

Se acurrucó contra su hombro y se quedaron así, en el aparcamiento del restaurante donde cualquiera los podía ver. Él quería llevarla a casa y ver hasta dónde podían llegar con el espacio suficiente para moverse, pero no quería presionarla. Esto era suficiente. Más que suficiente. Perderse en Tessa de aquella manera era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

“Esa,” dijo ella deslizándole un dedo por la mejilla.

“¿Eh?”, dijo él.

“Esa es la sonrisa, la que estaba intentando encontrar,” dijo.

“Estoy convencido de que la volverás a encontrar fácilmente si vuelves a hacer eso.”

“Tomo nota,” dijo ella con una risa, del tipo que él nunca había sido capaz de sacarle, del tipo que ella guardaba solo para Will.

Jem la acompañó a la puerta, pero rechazó la invitación de entrar con ella. La besó ahí, en el pasillo fuera del piso, y pareció más un primer beso que el anterior. Largo y suave, con esos nervios que revoloteaban como mariposas en el estómago y con los párpados agitados. Se fue a casa con la sonrisa en la boca, y la necesidad de plasmarlo todo en música fue tan fuerte que tuvo que coger su violín e irse a la sala de ensayo.

* * *

Y, poco después, diciembre se les echó encima. Las hermanas de Will aparecieron de la nada, ocupando el poco tiempo que Tessa no le estaba dedicando a estudiar para sus exámenes. Jem y ella todavía compartían horas de estudio, que incluían mucho más contacto que antes, pero casi ningún tiempo en el regazo del otro. Will estaba incluso más distraído por ambas hermanas, pero se había acostumbrado a usar a Jem como excusa para evitar cualquier viaje de acercamiento familiar del que no quisiera formar parte.

“Cecily está con ese novio, ahora; es asquerosamente rico, tiene un padre envuelto en algún tipo de horrible escándalo y es un poco capullo. Nos arrastró a todos a un _brunch_ ayer, y ahora nos lanza indirectas de que igual se deja caer por casa para cenar. Si lo hace, Tess nos matará a todas[14]; borrará la rama familiar del mapa solo para poder estudiar un poco,” dijo Will tras dejarse caer sobre el sofá en casa de Jem.

“¿Y has decidido que estarías más a salvo aquí?” preguntó Jem.

“Básicamente, una vez que pase todo, la ayudaré a esconder los cadáveres. Está incluido en nuestros votos matrimoniales específicamente, pero tengo que sobrevivir la masacre, primero,” dijo Will. “Cecily llamará, yo la ignoraré, llamará a Tessa, Tessa le dirá que estoy fuera. Seré libre un día más. Mañana, Ella y Cecily y Jessamine y cara-capullo vendrán y me encontrarán, y yo me veré forzado a ir de compras de Navidad con todas ellas.”

Jem tenía páginas y páginas de apuntes y árboles gramaticales esparcidos frente a él. Estaba tan metido en estudiar para los finales como Tessa, pero no ladraba cuando alguien le interrumpía, al contrario que ella, lo cual Will parecía tomarse como una invitación a estar con él. Como alguien acostumbrado a estar solo, Jem lo encontraba dulce y molesto, a la vez, y la combinación le solía dejar demasiado confuso como para decirle a Will que se marchara.

“Deberías venirte,” dijo Will.

“¿De compras con tus hermanas?”

“Sí.”

“Cecily y ese novio al que odias tanto están muy juntos. Y creo que dijiste que Ella y Jessamine están prometidas. Y Tessa y tú estáis casados. Yo no encajo en nada de eso. Sería el número impar, el séptimo sujetavelas,” se lamentó Jem.

“Lo del séptimo sujetavelas no existe,” rebatió Will. “Necesito ir allanando el camino para que, cuando te presente a mi madre y a mi padre, las tenga a ellas de mi parte. Mamá lo va a encontrar muy raro, a papá le dará igual. Aun así, me quiero asegurar de les gustes lo suficiente a Ella y Cecily como para que me ayuden a normalizarlo de cara a ellos. Cece puede convencer a cualquiera de lo que quiera, incluida nuestra madre.”

“¿Quieres presentarme a tus padres?” preguntó Jem.

Se giró, pero no podía ver de Will más que sus piernas, que colgaban por el lateral del sofá. Se levantó y se inclinó sobre el respaldo de éste. Miró a Will, que jugueteaba con la funda de su móvil. La abría y cerraba sin parar. Abrir y cerrar. Alzó la vista a Jem, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Cubrió su nerviosa expresión con una sonrisa segura que, hasta ese momento, a Jem le había parecido tan natural en él como respirar.

“Sí,” dijo Will.

“¿Por qué? ¿No va a complicarnos eso más las cosas?” preguntó Jem. Miraba fijamente a Will e intentó apartar una sonrisa de su cara. Quería parecer serio pero sus labios no paraban de torcérsele por las comisuras.

“Esto no es algo pasajero. Si fueras el tío con el que me veo al margen de Tessa, o si fuera algo que estuviéramos haciendo para tratar de hacer más interesante el sexo, claro, no valdría la pena la incomodidad de tener que contárselo a mis padres o a los tuyos, pero lo nuestro no es así. Quiero que esto sea algo que dure. Sé que todavía no hemos aclarado cómo funciona, exactamente, y que todavía es nuevo y extraño, pero es una relación que da sus primeros pasos, no una fase que se nos vaya a pasar,” dijo Will y, entonces, su expresión flaqueó; la sonrisa arrogante demudando en una de vulnerabilidad mientras decía, “Al menos para mí.”

Jem saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y los ojos de Will se abrieron como platos. Jem colocó una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Will y sonrió al recordar a Tessa colocada de la misma manera en el coche. Estar sobre Will mientras éste estaba tumbado hacía que las ideas le enloquecieran en la cabeza, pero las dudas habían desaparecido de la cara de Will, reemplazadas por un tipo muy diferente de nervios. Todavía sujetaba su móvil entre las manos, así que Jem se lo cogió y lo guardó en su propio bolsillo.

“También para mí,” dijo.

Will parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos, así que Jem entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y los sostuvo hasta que la cara de Will se relajó en una sonrisa. Jem se le acercó más, y Will dejó que sus manos agarraran a Jem por la cintura. El tamaño de Will le sorprendía una y otra vez. Jem era alto y casi nunca se sentía pequeño, pero Will era todo manos grandes y hombros anchos, y Jem quería darles la vuelta a ambos solo para sentir su peso presionándolo contra el sofá.

No lo hizo. Le gustaba demasiado la forma en la que Will le miraba. Se inclinó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. Will se acercó para besarle, pero Jem se apartó. No porque no quisiera, sino porque la tensión de notarlo tan cerca hacía que el corazón se le desbocara y quería que la sensación durara un poquito más. Will deslizó la mano de la cintura al cuello de Jem para acercarlo y se irguió.

“Debería estar estudiando,” dijo Jem, y empezó a levantarse.

“No, no, estudiar es estúpido, no quieres hacer eso, no me puedes dejar aquí solo,” Will hizo un mohín y le agarró por la cadera, tirando de él hacia abajo hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron muy juntos. Jem se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Will podía inmovilizarlo, literalmente. Se le debió notar en la cara porque, con solo una mirada, Will le soltó. En su lugar, colocó una palma sobre la cintura de los vaqueros de Jem y le miró. Sin inmovilizarlo, pidiendo.

Jem se rio y Will le dedicó una exagerada expresión, ojos de cachorrito y labios haciendo pucheros. Otra mano se unió a la que tenía sobre el estómago y se deslizó sobre su pecho. Jem suspiró y abandonó cualquier otro plan de chincharle. Se tumbó sobre Will y se detuvo por un instante, esperando a una sonrisa antes de besarle.

Will sonrió y le devolvió el beso, acunando la cara de Jem entre sus manos y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Hubo un apresurado enredo de brazos mientras intentaban entenderse el uno al otro, pero terminó derivando en besos más lentos. Will le agarró. Le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y lo mantuvo cerca. Se acurrucaron juntos y Jem dejó que sus manos vagaran por el pelo de Will. Si lo llevaba peinado cuando había llegado iba a parecer un nido de pájaros cuando se fuera. Suave seda y maraña de rizos que se enredaban entre los dedos de Jem mientras se entrelazaban entre mechones. Las manos de Will deambularon por la espalda de Jem, sus piernas, su pecho.

Jem no llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo y nunca lo tenía en modo vibración, así que, cuando el de Will sonó, se sobresaltó. Will le agarró antes de que se cayera del sofá. Se puso a buscar su teléfono, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de Jem hasta encontrar el correcto. Le hizo una mueca a la pantalla antes de contestar.

“¿Te estás muriendo?” preguntó tras una pausa. “¿Lisiado?” otra pausa. “¿Estás herida de gravedad o necesitada de ayuda de alguna otra manera?” otra pausa en la que a Jem se le escapó una risita y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano. “Entonces no quiero oírlo. ¡Hablamos mañana, El!”

Colgó el teléfono y alargó las manos para deslizaras de nuevo en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros de Jem. Se irguió para poder hacerlo bien, lo que hizo que Jem quedara completamente sobre su regazo. El corazón de Jem latía con tanta fuerza que parecía salírsele del pecho y la cara de Will estaba muy cerca.

“Tu móvil está sonando otra vez,” dijo Jem.

“Tienes un culo muy mono[15],” le dijo Will, ignorando por completo el teléfono. El comentario hizo que Jem soltara una risa y le volvió a besar.

Entonces fue su propio móvil el que empezó a sonar, el familiar tono de llamada devolviéndolo por completo a la realidad. Intentó zafarse de las manos de Will y fue a contestar. Will le siguió. Abrazó a Jem por la espalda mientras cogía el teléfono. Jem ni siquiera intentó evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en la cara mientras Will apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro. Jem se apoyó hacia atrás sobre él.

“Hola, Tessa,” dijo.

“A la hermana de Will le preocupa mucho que me esté poniendo los cuernos, por alguna razón,” dijo Tessa. “Así que le he dicho que llamaría a su novio para asegurarme.”

A Jem le volvió a dar la risa floja y, de alguna manera, terminó poniendo el altavoz del teléfono mientras Will y Ella discutían. Jem no tenía hermanos. Tampoco había tenido nunca muchos amigos, así que verse en mitad de su constante ir y venir de puyas y bromas internas le resultó algo extraño. Will jugó la carta del ‘novio’ con más vehemencia de lo que Jem esperaba y Ella se lo tomó a broma. Aun así, Jem terminó viéndose invitado a la salida de compras que Will había querido evitar.

“¿Voy a arrepentirme de haber aceptado?” preguntó.

“Probablemente. Pero finjamos que ese pequeño intermedio no ha pasado nunca y volvamos al sofá a no estudiar,” dijo Will.

Ir de compras con las Herondale fue toda una experiencia. Especialmente con Will haciendo un numerito con el tema del novio, incluyendo ir cogidos de la mano, besos en las mejillas y un tercer grado por parte de Ella sobre quién era él. Nunca empleó la frase ‘¿Son honorables tus intenciones?’ pero Jem la esperaba en cualquier momento. La mayor de los Herondale tenía el pelo rubio como la miel y ojos de un tono más claro que su hermano y hermana. Tessa y ella intercambiaban miradas, a veces, como si se entendieran mejor que la mayoría.

La prometida de Ella era incluso más rubia que ella, y guapa al nivel de una estrella de cine. También parecía encontrar a los hermanos de Ella algo molestos. Era más amable con Cecily que con Will, pero a Will no parecía importarle. Rara vez se alejaba del lado de Ella y ambas ponían una pareja expresión de desconcierto cuando Will decía algo tonto o Cecily hacía algo poco propio de una dama.

Tessa le hizo a Jem un resumen de la historia de Jessamine en cuanto tuvieron un momento tranquilo a solas, vigilando las bolsas mientras el resto iba a comprar comida a la zona de restauración. Jessamine era huérfana, con una cuenta bancaria más grande que el PIB de algunos países y a la que todavía le faltaban dos años para poder acceder. Conoció a Ella mientras ésta era voluntaria con una agencia que se especializaba en apoyar a niños de acogida. A Jessamine no le hacía gracia que nadie supiera que había sido niña de acogida y Jem juró guardar el secreto.

Cecily todavía no había sido oficialmente emparejada, y se negaba a confirmar si ella y el hombre alto de ojos verdes que había traído lo eran o no. Jessamine y Ella dejaban caer indirectas, tratando de sacarle la respuesta al propio Gabriel, tratando de sacarle la respuesta a Cecily, arrinconándola mientras los chicos estaban en otra tienda. Tessa encontraba todo tremendamente divertido. Cecily parecía estar de acuerdo. Gabriel parecía como si fuera a desmayarse de vergüenza la mitad del tiempo.

“¿Sabes? Viven tanto el uno de la otra que está bien que te tengan a ti,” le dijo Cecily a Jem fuera de una tienda de artículos para el hogar.

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó él.

“Will y Tess; todos sus amigos son de esos del tipo casual, amigos por proximidad. Compañeras de clase o de trabajo. No suelen dejar entrar a gente en ese pequeño mundo que tienen, pero pareces gustarles mucho a ambos. Es algo bueno. Así que, bienvenido a la familia, Novio,” dijo con una risa antes de dejarlo solo mientras se iba a discutir con sus hermanos si su madre usaría alguna vez un cuenco para ponche de cristal tallado.

* * *

Las compras con las Herondale tuvieron lugar justo cuando acabaron los exámenes. Tres días después, Jem tuvo una cita con Tessa para celebrar el final del cuatrimestre en la que intentó enseñarle a patinar sobre hielo. Le llevó demasiado rato pillarle el tranquillo, pero, al final, fue capaz de mantenerse erguido con una mano sobre el brazo de ella como apoyo en lugar de una garra de la muerte para evitar caerse. Ella decía no ser una buena patinadora, pero él la encontraba grácil. La bufanda volaba tras de sí cuando se alejaba patinando de él y volvía a su posición a su lado.

La llevó de vuelta a su piso después de que hubieran bebido suficiente chocolate caliente como para descongelarse los dedos de las manos y de los pies. A ella todavía le quedaba media taza en las manos mientras andaban por la calle desde a parada del bus. Jem no se fijó en el coche que había en el aparcamiento de visitantes, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Tessa. Abrió la puerta de su piso para encontrárselo con las luces encendidas y olor a comida recién hecha.

“¡Jian!” dijo su madre mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su cocina. Llevaba una cuchara en una mano y una gran sonrisa. Jem les había dado una llave de repuesto en caso de emergencia. Nunca la habían usado. No le habían venido a visitar desde la semana que se mudó. No habían llamado. No le habían dado pistas. Simplemente, se habían presentado allí.

“Hola, Mamá,” dijo mientras ella le rodeaba con los brazos.

Su madre parecía a punto de lanzarse a contar una de sus largas historias cuando se fijó en Tessa. Tessa estaba de pie, detrás de él, todavía arrebujada en su gorro y su bufanda, mirando incómodamente a la diminuta extraña que tenía delante. Jem se tomó un momento para ver a su madre desde fuera. Wen Yu era pesada y convincente, diminuta y hermosa, ruidosa y con tendencia a saltar de un idioma a otro durante una conversación. Llevaba un vestido negro y el pelo recogido; probablemente habían tenido algún tipo de evento aquel día. Jem podía ver su americana y sus tacones abandonados en mitad de la cocina.

“Mamá, esta es Tessa. Tessa, esta es mi madre, Wen Yu,” dijo Jem. Se estrecharon la mano, y su madre le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado, con los ojos muy abiertos, que hizo que Jem se sintiera incómodo. Pidió en silencio que su madre se esperara hasta que Tessa se hubiera ido para someterle al mismo interrogatorio con el que Ella y Will habían estado increpando a Cecily desde hacía semanas.

El padre de Jem parecía incluso más sorprendido de ver a Tessa, y Jem se dio cuenta de que nunca había llevado una cita a casa, nunca les había mencionado a nadie por nombre. Sus intentos de romanticismo siempre habían fracasado antes de ser algo lo suficientemente serio como para contárselo a sus padres. Jonah Carstairs era alto y de hombros estrechos, aunque no tan delgado como Jem, y era rubio. Se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta, pero todavía llevaba una camisa de arreglar bien planchada y su perlo estaba impecable. Ninguno de los dos encajaba en el piso de Jem.

Wen Yu observaba a Tessa, y Tessa parecía haber perdido todo su chispeante humor. Estaba callada y nerviosa. Muy educada, pero no parecía ser ella misma. Jem se quedó cerca de ella, tocando su rodilla con la de ella mientras sus padres le lanzaban preguntas genéricas sobre estudios, objetivos profesionales y lugar de origen que la gente gustaba de preguntar. Su madre les sirvió unos fideos, pero Jem no le prestó mucha atención ni al plato ni a su sabor.

“¿Y cómo son tus padres?” le pregunto su padre a Tessa.

“No me acuerdo, murieron cuando yo tenía tres años; un accidente de coche. Mi Tía me acogió. Mi primo Nate y yo crecimos como hermano y hermana,” dijo Tessa y Jem se la quedó mirando. No tenía ni idea de nada de eso. En la única historia que ella había contado de Nate, la de cómo Will y ella se habían conocido, le había llamado hermano, sin más.

“Deberíamos invitar a tu Tía y a tu hermano mientras estamos aquí, convertirlo en una pequeña reunión familiar,” dijo Jonah y Jem le lanzó una mirada. La ignoró. Jem sabía por qué estaban tratando de aferrarse a Tessa, pensaban que era su pareja. Estaban intentando hacer que se sintiera bienvenida, pero, para ser diplomáticos, se les estaba dando fatal leer las expresiones de ella. Tessa escuchaba sus historias y sonreía, pero cada vez que empezaban a preguntarle cosas sobre ella se ponía incómoda.

“Mi Tía está muerta, y mi hermano,” Tessa hizo una pausa, la tensión creciente en sus hombros. No miró a nadie cuando dijo “Mi hermano no está disponible. Debería irme a casa. Encantada de conoceros a ambos.”

Se levantó de la mesa, dejando su plato a medio comer y cogiendo sus botas y abrigo sin ponerse nada encima. Desapareció por el pasillo y, por un momento, Jem se quedó mirando por donde se había ido.

“Quizás, la próxima vez, deberíais llamar antes de presentaros aquí,” dijo Jem ante la confusa mirada de sus padres, y se fue en pos de Tessa. No estaba en el pasillo. La encontró fuera, de pie, peleándose con la cremallera de su chaqueta. Él se la colocó y cerró hasta arriba sin decir palabra. Los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los de él, pero no le dijo nada.

“Te llevaré a casa, nos vamos en su coche,” dijo alzando las llaves. Las había cogido por accidente, pero ella estaba demasiado alterada como para poder abrocharse la chaqueta, así que no la iba a dejar sola mientras él se iba a coger las otras.

Ella no le discutió, dejando que la metiera en el muy caro vehículo que sus padres habían alquilado o conseguido de la embajada o comprado o cualquiera que fuera la forma en la que sus padres adquirieran sus coches. Si necesitaban marcharse, podían usar su coche. Aunque no tuviera asientos de piel con calefacción incorporada. Estaba enfadado y a la defensiva, pero no sabía por qué o qué había molestado tanto a Tessa. Ella miraba por la ventana. En silencio. En perfecto silencio mientras la conducía a través de la ciudad.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y ella se paró con la mano en el pomo y se giró para mirarle. Su expresión era seria y triste. Él no la tocó. No estaba seguro de si sería aceptable o no.

“Tus padres son majos[16],” dijo ella.

“Yo diría que pesados, más bien.”

“No, han sido muy majos. Siento haberme molestado tanto. Es un tema peliagudo. Tendría que haber dicho algo, pero no sabía el qué,” dijo ella.

“No hay necesidad de que me des explicaciones.”

Eso pareció hacer que se decidiera. Abrió la puerta, le tomó de la mano y le llevó dentro. El piso estaba vacío, pero lo sentía más como un hogar que el suyo propio. La siguió mientras iba a poner una tetera al fuego y hacer té. Ella no habló mientras lo hacía. No dijo ni una palabra hasta que estuvieron sentados en el sofá con tazas en las manos. Por un instante, ella se sentó junto a él. Entonces, se recostó contra su hombro y le puso las rodillas sobre el regazo. Él la acercó más y esperó mientras se bebía casi todo el contenido de su taza.

“No es una historia bonita,” dijo ella.

“La escucharé, de todas maneras.”

“Mi hermano es una persona egoísta y no se le da muy bien pensar las cosas. Es el tipo de persona que cae en las estafas para hacerse rico en poco tiempo y espera ser capaz de salir de cualquier enredo mediante su encanto. Traficó con drogas y se endeudó con prestamistas por juegos ilegales de cartas. Aceptaba trabajos de actor por la exposición y no paraba de decir que se iba a mudar a Los Ángeles para que le descubrieran. Ese tipo de cosas. Entonces se presentaba con una enorme y brillante sonrisa y esperaba que se nos olvidara todo. A veces le funcionaba, a veces, no. Pero sí lo suficiente como para que él lo esperara.”

Jem no podía verle la cara, ella tenía la mirada gacha hacia su casi vacía taza de té y el pelo la escondía de la vista. Jem dejó su taza en la mesita auxiliar y le acarició el pelo mientras hablaba.

“Mi tía siempre creyó que él no podía hacer nada malo. Incluso cuando llegó a casa borracho y hecho una furia y destrozó a patadas la tele que ella había ahorrado tanto para conseguir. Incluso cuando le robó las joyas para empeñarlas por efectivo. Incluso cuando le expulsaron y se pasó los veranos en campamentos para reformar delincuentes, ella todavía pensaba que volvería bien. Quizás habría podido si no se hubiera topado con el Club Pandemonium. Se creen mejores que una banda callejera, pero no lo son, no realmente,” dijo Tessa, y respiró hondo.

“Un día vinieron a por Nate, se había retrasado en un pago de su deuda y lo encontraron en casa. Hubo una pelea con armas de por medio y dispararon a Harriet. La llevé a la cocina mientras todo el mundo, incluso Nate, huía. Era su madre y huyó en vez de quedarse para ayudar. Ella se fue antes de que llegara la ambulancia. La bala le había perforado un pulmón. No es tema de conversación para una cena,” dijo.

“¿Cuándo ocurrió?”

“Último año de instituto, justo antes de graduarme. La familia de Will era todo lo que tenía durante la ceremonia. Nos casamos tres semanas después. Nate ya estaba detenido para cuando empezaron mis exámenes. Lo metieron en la cárcel aquel verano. Por lo menos fue un juicio rápido. Le quedan otros tres años. Lo pillaron por cargos de drogas. Nadie ha sido acusado por el asesinato,” terminó.

Tessa volvió a quedarse callada. Jem no dijo nada. No se le ocurría qué decir. Ella no le pidió nada. Solo se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos. Él ignoró el hecho de que había robado el caro coche de su madre y se quedó con ella. La tumbó sobre el sofá y la abrazó fuerte hasta que se durmió. Su profunda y continua respiración lo arrulló hasta que se hubo dormido con ella enroscada sobre su pecho.

* * *

Will lo despertó más tarde. No estaba seguro de cuánto rato había estado durmiendo, pero tenía el brazo entumecido de aguantar el peso de Tessa sobre él. Se sentía calentito y pesado. Podría haber sido uno de esos momentos perfectos, pero la expresión de Will lo descolocó. Will no estaba frunciendo el ceño, no del todo. En otra persona, la expresión habría parecido neutral, pero Jem no recordaba haber visto nunca a Will mirándole con esa cara.

Alargó la mano que tenía libre y Will la tomó, pero su expresión no cambió. Will se la apretó, sus dedos todavía fríos por haber estado fuera. Jem no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para hacer las preguntas que se le estaban formando en la cabeza, así que solo tiró de la mano de Will y posó un beso sobre sus dedos.

“¿Va todo bien?” peguntó Will en un susurro.

“Mis padres nos han tendido una emboscada esta noche, han intentado ser amables, pero han terminado siendo controladores y sacando a colación los temas equivocados. Me ha contado lo que le pasó a su tía,” dijo Jem.

Will asintió sin relajar la expresión. Jem se zafó del abrazo de Tessa y la recolocó sobre los cojines. No se despertó. La observó un momento antes de coger bien la mano de Will para ponerse de pie. Will le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero su atención estaba en Tessa. Jem ya estaba despierto del todo y podía sentir la fuerza de la incomodidad de Will, aunque no la comprendiera.

“Me voy,” dijo Jem mientras se acercaba a besar a Will en la mejilla. Éste le volvió a prestar atención. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido; sus cejas, fruncidas en un gesto de confusión o quizás enfado o algo completamente diferente.

“No,” dijo Will. “No tienes por qué.”

“Entonces dime qué te pasa,” pidió Jem.

“Nada.”

“Mentiroso.”

Will se limitó a alejarlo de Tessa, llevándolo hacia el pasillo donde lo estampó contra una pared. Por un segundo, Jem estaba seguro de que Will iba a gritar o a pegarle, pero solo se inclinó y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro. Jem se sobresaltó, pero enseguida rodeó los hombros de Will con los brazos y se aferró a él. Su nariz estaba fría y el pelo, mojado donde la nieve se le había derretido. Olía a noche y a invierto, y Jem lo abrazó con más fuerza.

“Dime,” susurró Jem.

“Soy un idiota egoísta,” dijo Will.

“Posiblemente cierto, pero todavía no entiendo qué te ha molestado tanto,” dijo Jem.

“Ella te ama. Sabía que le gustas, que disfruta pasando tiempo contigo, que puedes hacerla reír…” Will se quedó callado y Jem no dijo nada, aunque el corazón se le estaba acelerando. Acercó a Will un poco más e intentó no sentir terror por lo que le pudiera decir a continuación.

“¿Will?” se forzó a decir, finalmente, cuando Will llevaba callado más tiempo de lo que su corazón podía soportar.

“Adoro eso de ti. Adoro que tú y Tess seáis lo que sois tanto como adoro lo que tenemos tú y yo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que ella te quisiera tanto, de esa manera. Ese tipo de confianza no es fácil para ella. No se duerme encima de cualquiera ni cuenta esa historia. La gente la trata de forma diferente cuando lo hace. Como si fuera un número más, una estadística, o una historia triste que haya que lamentar,” dijo.

“¿Y crees que yo haría eso?” preguntó Jem.

“No,” dijo Will. Y Jem quiso estrangularle cuando volvió a quedarse en silencio. Pero, esta vez, no necesitó animarle a que continuara. “Eres mejor elección de lo que soy yo. Eres más listo que yo, vas a tener una profesión mejor de la que yo jamás tendré, eres más paciente, más amable. Eres mejor que casi cualquier persona. Nunca, desde aquel primer día que nos sentamos en las gradas de detrás del instituto y no nos miramos ni a los ojos mientras hablamos, jamás había considerado que la pudiera perder.”

Jem no tenía respuestas para aquello, pero Will no parecía buscarlas. Todavía no. Todavía hablaba.

“Ahí está lo bonito de la cuestión de los emparejamientos. Encuentras a tu persona y sabes que es tuya de por vida. Soy un bastardo egoísta y quiero eso. Mi pareja. Mi Tessa. Y me gusta tenerte a ti también. Mi Jem,” Will alzó la cabeza hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. Will era intenso. No estaba triste, ni enfadado, tan solo especialmente serio.

“¿Te da miedo que huyamos y te dejemos atrás?” preguntó Jem.

Will alzó la vista al techo y entonces miró a Jem como si le faltaran todas las palabras. El piso estaba medio a oscuras, con una luz en algún lugar del salón como única fuente de iluminación, y la cara de Will estaba envuelta en penumbras. Jem alzó la mano y le acunó el cuello. Luego la deslizó y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras Will le miraba fijamente en la oscuridad.

“Te quiero,” dijo Jem. “Eres el que siempre está diciendo que lo nuestro puede funcionar. ¿Huirías conmigo? Si te lo pidiera, ¿lo harías?”

Will le miró fijamente, alejándose de forma que su cara quedó iluminada por la luz del salón y Jem pudiera ver la fuerza de su expresión. Empezó a decir algo y Jem le posó suavemente la mano sobre la boca y negó con la cabeza.

“No te lo estoy pidiendo. Ya sé la respuesta. No la dejarías atrás por nada del mundo. Ni yo tampoco. Fuiste mi amor de infancia, mi gran ‘y si’, y ni siquiera por ti renunciaría a ella. ¿Will?” preguntó Jem, y esperó hasta que la atención de Will volviera a estar fija en él antes de continuar. “Tampoco renunciaría a ti. ¿Realmente crees que ella sí?”

“No,” dijo Will con voz suave, a penas presente.

Jem apoyó su frente sobre la de Will y Tessa los encontró así poco después. Posó el hombro contra la pared al lado de Jem y alargó la mano para juguetear con el pelo de Will. Will se apartó y tiró de ella. La acercó y Jem se desenredó de Will para poder rodear el hombro de Tessa y recolocar su cabeza de forma que se posara sobre los dos.

“No te he oído llegar,” dijo Tessa.

“Me han contado que los embajadores te han asaltado esta noche; suena agotador,” dijo Will con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Lo es,” dijo ella. Will la besó. Y Jem podía ver la emoción en el gesto. Y, aunque Tessa no hubiera escuchado la conversación, le miró como si entendiera.

“Te quiero,” dijo ella antes de devolverle el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Tessa inclinó a cabeza y beso a Jem en la mandíbula. La atención de Jem saltó a Will, pero éste miraba a Tessa con la intensidad de antes, pero sin rastro de miedo. Esa mirada volvió a disparar el pulso de Jem, pero por razones diferentes a las de antes. Apretó a Will con fuerza donde le agarraba por la cintura. Una vez que los tres estuvieron bien apretados, inclinó la cabeza de Tessa hacia atrás y la besó.

Will soltó una risita y Jem sintió cómo Tessa sonreía como respuesta, aunque no se separó de su boca. A Jem le sobrevino la calma. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras alguien lo agarraba por la camisa y Will se inclinaba para besar una línea por el lateral del cuello de Tessa. Pero Jem estaba tranquilo. No había ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

“¿Te quedas?” le preguntó Tessa y él se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba enredado en ellos y había olvidado todo lo que estuviera fuera de su pequeño círculo.

“Le he robado el coche a mi madre,” dijo.

“¿Has robado un coche?” preguntó Will mientras se reía y le acariciaba el lado de la cabeza con la nariz.

“Tengo que devolverlo,” dijo Jem, pero cogió a Will por la cara y le besó en lugar de irse. Will todavía se estaba riendo por la ridiculez de Jem cometiendo un robo, y besarle mientras se reía era diferente a besarle en cualquier otro momento. Jem alargó el beso, pero el recuerdo de sus padres le asaltó; necesitaba volver y disculparse, y dar respuesta a todas las preguntas que le iban a hacer sobre Tessa.

“Tengo que irme,” dijo, finalmente. Había dedos en su pelo y él había deslizado una mano bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Tessa y le acariciaba la piel en la parte baja de la espalda siguiendo el mismo ritmo. No quería irse.

“¿Volverás mañana?” preguntó Will.

“Probablemente les deba una comida después de salir corriendo en mitad de la cena, pero vendré después de eso,” dijo Jem.

Will hizo un mohín como un niño enfadado y Jem volvió a besarle. Luego se separó, intentando desenredarse sin soltarse del todo. Era casi medianoche y, por una vez, no quería ser el hijo responsable.

“Vale, te veré después del trabajo, entonces,” dijo Will. Y sonrió por lo mucho que había sonado como un ama de casa de los años 50.

Una vez estuvo fuera, el frío aire invernal le golpeó la cara. Había tomado prestado un abrigo de Will porque no había llevado uno encima al salir corriendo detrás de Tessa en su piso. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado y, por un momento, se quedó de pie fuera del edificio observando las estrellas; esperando a que la cabeza se le despejara antes de intentar conducir.

* * *

“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Habéis tenido un accidente? ¿Está bien ella? ¿Estás bien tú?” fue como la madre de Jem le dio la bienvenida a casa. Ambos seguían despiertos y con la misma ropa, lo que significaba que les había robado las maletas junto con el coche. Se disculpó. Les preparó té. Intentó explicar por qué Tessa se había molestado sin desvelar ninguno de sus secretos.

“¿Es ella?” preguntó su padre, finalmente. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Jem estaba cansado, pero era tan rara la ocasión en la que podía hablar con sus padres que no se quejó. No le había hablado a nadie de Tessa y Will, excepto vagamente a sus compañeros de clase, con quienes solía usar la palabra ‘amigos’, que nunca había parecido adecuada para lo que ellos eran.

“Es complicado,” dijo Jem.

Su madre se sentó junto a él, pero se mantuvo callada. Tenía la capacidad de lanzar palabras como nadie salvo quizás Will. Pero sabía cuándo callarse y dejar hablar a otro.

“¿Más complicado que ser un extranjero en una nación hostil?” preguntó su padre.

“¡China no es una nación hostil, Joe!” dijo Wen. “Somos aliados y cercanos socios de comercio.”

Jonah sonrió a Jem y le guiñó un ojo. Habían debatido tanto algunos temas que habían dejado de ser discusiones, y este era uno de ellos. Lo había sacado a colación para romper la creciente tensión. Jem se tomó un momento mientras ellos hablaban de alianzas políticas para agradecer que estos fueran sus padres. No eran como los padres de la mayoría. Eran más como amigos a larga distancia que se sentían demasiado cómodos regañándole por no comer suficiente.

“No ese tipo de complicado,” terminó diciendo Jem, interrumpiéndoles.

“¿De qué tipo, entonces? ¿Es miembro de una secta?” preguntó Wen mientras se reía.

“No, está casada,” dijo Jem, y se volvió hacia su madre para esperar su reacción. Ella se levantó y le hizo repetirlo. Su expresión pasó de la curiosidad al entretenimiento al enfado en un instante.

“Jian Ming,” dijo.

Jem la miró. Ella le miraba con ojos duros. Estaba a punto de recibir una charla sobre integridad y adulterio y, probablemente, la santidad del matrimonio. Ella se cruzó de brazos y Jem no estaba seguro de que le hubiera mirado nunca con esa decepción y enfado en el rostro. La interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a traducir esa mirada en palabras. Iba a perder todos los estribos si ella empezaba a gritarle. Que su madre le gritara solo había ocurrido en tres ocasiones durante toda su vida, y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo con respecto a este tema.

“Está casada con un hombre llamado William Herondale. Will fue a Briar Pines. ¿Recuerdas al chico de los ojos azules? ¿El que leyó mis palabras? Él. Tenía un montón de poesía delante de mí cuando ella las dijo; estaba discutiendo con una amiga y quería mi opinión. Él es su pareja, también,” dijo de sopetón. Decirlo en voz alta fue como quitarse un peso de encima. El incipiente enfado de su madre fue sustituido por la confusión.

El interrogatorio duró casi hasta el amanecer, pero hablar de ello, defenderlo, explicarlo, destruyó sus últimas dudas. Su madre sacó el teléfono y empezó buscar respuestas en Internet, justo como él había hecho la noche después de verlos en la cafetería. Su padre le hizo preguntas. No sobre las palabras, sino sobre ellos. Preguntas sobre a qué se dedicaba y cómo eran. El tipo de pregunta que se hacía sobre la nueva novia o novio de uno en una conversación normal.

“No es así como se supone que funcionan estas cosas,” dijo su madre cuando por fin se iban. Le agarró por los hombros e hizo que se agachara hasta tenerlo a la altura de los ojos. Lo estudió, “Pero se te ve más feliz que nunca en años. Quiero conocerlo a él también antes de que nos vayamos a coger otro condenado avión de vuelta a la siguiente Cumbre de la ONU.”

“Se lo diré.”

Ya a solas en su piso, Jem se rodeó con los brazos y miró fijamente a la puerta. Estaba agotado. Se había pasado despierto toda la noche y el impacto emocional le lastraba tanto como el cansancio físico.

Empezó a reírse.

Todavía se estaba riendo cuando se desplomó sobre la cama. A pesar de ser las cinco de la mañana y de saber que Will tenía que trabajar por la mañana, le envió un mensaje.

<mi madre quiere conocerte>

No hubo respuesta, pero aquello no amortiguó su sensación de vértigo. Se durmió completamente vestido y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Jem se despertó casi tan mareado como cuando se había ido a dormir. Permaneció tumbado boca arriba, sonriendo al techo largo rato antes de levantarse. Eran las dos de la tarde, pero se tomó su tiempo para hacerse un café y darse tranquilamente una ducha antes de coger el móvil y ver qué le había contestado Will.

<Tu madre hizo llorar a Tessa. Me da miedo>

Jem sonrió a la pantalla y le envió unos cuantos mensajes, pero no recibió respuesta. Todavía debía estar en el trabajo. En su lugar, Jem escribió a Tessa y ella sí le contestó. Estaba en casa y quería saber los detalles de cómo había ido la conversación con sus padres. Jem nunca llamaba a nadie, pero la llamó a ella. Y el sonido de su voz le trajo de vuelta esa sensación de calma que había tenido la noche anterior. Había tomado sus decisiones y estaba satisfecho con ellas.

No colgó hasta que estuvo en el coche para conducir a casa de ella. Le estaba esperando en la puerta y llevaba el pelo suelto. Él alargó la mano y se lo apartó del hombro sin llegar a tocarle la piel. La expresión de ella se relajó. Tiró de él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Jem entró en el piso, guiando a Tessa de espaldas para poder cerrar la puerta y devolverle el abrazo debidamente. Ella era lo suficientemente alta como para apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de él, y él descansó la mejilla sobre su pelo.

“Tengo por toda intención seducirte,” le susurró ella al oído, y Jem inhaló con fuerza.

“Tessa,” empezó, pero ella estiró la mano y posó los dedos contra sus labios. La tenía acurrucada contra su pecho, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y el cuerpo muy pegado al de él. Los brazos de Jem todavía la rodeaban y estrechó el abrazo. La calma todavía estaba ahí. Sus dudas se disiparon, pero las ideas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza hacían que el pulso le fuera a mil.

“Tenemos tres opciones,” dijo ella, y esperó a que él asintiera antes de continuar. “La primera es que me digas que no y yo te deje tranquilo, busquemos algo en Netflix y cenemos espaguetis y cada uno se vuelva a casa como de costumbre,” sus dedos continuaban tapándole la boca, así que él no dijo nada. “La segunda opción es que tú y yo nos vayamos al dormitorio y me enseñes exactamente dónde tienes marcadas las palabras. La tercera es que esperemos a que Will vuelva a casa antes de ir al dormitorio.”

Ella dejó caer la mano sobre su pecho y se inclinó hacia atrás lo justo para poder mirarle. Su expresión era cuidadosamente neutra.

Jem no estuvo seguro de su decisión hasta que la expresó en voz alta.

“Esperemos a Will,” dijo.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras él le devolvía la mirada, y ver que ella también estaba nerviosa le alivió un poco. No era el único fuera de su elemento y eso le hacía sentir infinitamente mejor. Se rio y la besó en la frente. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa mientras la besaba en todas partes menos en los labios. Sus mejillas y sienes, su pelo y su cuello, su barbilla y la punta de su nariz; entonces posó su frente contra la de ella, con una mano relajada junto a su cuello para mantenerla cerca.

“Tengo que mandarle un mensaje,” dijo Tessa.

El mensaje consistió en un _selfie_ que tomó Jem porque sus brazos eran más largos. Sacó varios y le enviaron tres a Will. Uno con ella riéndose contra el cuello de Jem después de ver el último intento de foto. Uno en el que se las habían apañado para mirar ambos al teléfono a la vez, y el favorito de Tessa, en el que ella miraba a cámara, pero Jem la miraba a ella, diciéndole algo.

Will les contestó con un <una mujer en el bus ha visto esto por encima de mi hombro y me ha dicho que sois muy monos, creo que voy a contarle la verdad>

<no hay huevos[17]> le mandó Jem. Se sentía confiado y abrumado. En el rato que había pasado entre enviar la primera imagen y recibir la respuesta, Jem había llevado a Tessa hasta el salón y ella lo había arrastrado consigo sobre el sofá. Enviaron otra foto que, aunque ambos estaban completamente vestidos y no se habían besado todavía, era totalmente inapropiada para compartir con extraños en el autobús. Tessa tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca medio abierta. La de Jem podía saborear la piel de su garganta mientras sonreía a cámara.

<joder[18]. no podéis mandarme estas cosas cuando estoy en público. jo-der> les contestó Will. No respondió a los siguientes dos mensajes y Jem abandonó el teléfono boca abajo sobre la mesa para centrar toda su atención en Tessa.

Estar acurrucados mientras bailaban en la cocina era una cosa, pero tenerla boca arriba mientras le sonreía era totalmente diferente. Jem se colocó de forma que estuviera sobre ella y el peso de ambos la hundiera contra los cojines del sofá. Ella mantenía una mano alrededor de su cuello y con la otra le perfilaba los pómulos, los labios, y se perdía entre su pelo.

Besarla significaría más cosas de las que un beso podría, y Jem quería alargar el momento antes de que ocurriera. También quería lanzarse de cabeza a lo que fuera que viniera después, pero podía sentir cada respiración de ella y quería que durara. Cuando por fin le alzó la barbilla lo hizo despacio, y le sostuvo la mirada antes de besarla. Suave, tan solo el suspiro de un contacto. Ella le devolvió el beso con la misma delicadeza.

Era como ser mecido por la marea. Se movían al unísono, lenta y vacilantemente; y, luego, con más intensidad y seguridad conforme se les iban pasando los nervios. Ella encajaba contra él como si hubiera nacido para pasarse la vida entre sus brazos. Las manos de él deambularon sobre su cuerpo sin llegar a colarse bajo la ropa. Ella arqueó la espalda para rozar un pecho contra su mano y se quedó sin aliento cuando él lo apretó.

Will los encontró de esa manera, ruborizados y muy juntos. Por un segundo ninguno se percató de su llegada. Se deslizó dentro del piso y cerró la puerta tras de sí en completo silencio. Se inclinó contra el quicio de la puerta entre el pasillo y el salón y se limitó a observarles. Tessa le vio primero y se separó del beso para tenderle una mano. Jem se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo la sonrisa en la cara de Will se hacía más grande conforme cruzaba la habitación y se sentaba junto a ellos, al borde de la mesita de café.

Los labios de Tessa se curvaron en una perezosa sonrisa, hinchados y sonrosados por el beso. Will le sonrió y suspiró mientras alzaba una mano para acunarle el rostro. Si Jem hubiera podido pensar habría dejado que ella se levantara. Pero no podía. Así que Will simplemente se inclinó y la besó. Intensamente. Posesivo y demandando atención. Jem entrelazó los dedos por el pelo de Will, como Tessa había estado haciéndole a él, acunándole la nuca y enredándolos entre mechones. Will se separó de Tessa y se volvió para mirarlo. Jem se lanzó de lleno a besarle antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía e ir más despacio.

“Pensaba que podría sobrevivir a esto, pero creo que, igual, me he muerto,” dijo Will y la última parte de la frase se perdió en la boca de Jem. Le besó con la misma intensidad con la que había besado a Tessa, y Jem se volcó en ese beso.

“¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia?” preguntó Jem sin separarse mucho.

“Demasiado tarde, creo que llevo muerto desde que abrí la imagen casi pornográfica que me habéis enviado. Os odio. A ambos. Mucho,” dijo Will, y Tessa se rio. Él bajó la vista hacia ella, todavía atrapada bajo Jem y preguntó, “¿Qué me he perdido?”

“Solo esto,” dijo ella.

“¿Te vienes a la cama?” preguntó Will a Jem. Estaban todos muy juntos, Jem todavía agarraba a Will por la nuca. Tessa movió las caderas bajo él y a Jem se le escapó un grito ahogado. Will le besó de nuevo para luego separarse y esperar su respuesta.

“Nunca lo he hecho,” susurró.

“¿Irte a la cama con dos personas? Ni nadie de aquí,” dijo Will.

“Irme a la cama con nadie,” admitió Jem. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Will mientras hablaba.

Tessa tenía las manos posadas sobre su cintura y le apretó un poquito. Jem recordó lo que Will le había dicho sobre Tessa y su necesidad de protegerle, y volvió la vista hacia ella para encontrarse con su expresión dulce e intensa. Quería decirle que no era necesario, pero también quería que ella le mirara de aquella manera durante el resto de su vida.

“¿Estás seguro de no querer iniciarte de una forma más… normal?” preguntó Will.

“Quiero empezar justo así,” dijo Jem, inclinándose con fuerza hacia él. Pasó su mejilla por la de Will y la barba incipiente de él hizo que se estremeciera, haciendo que la sensación se fuera hacia abajo, sumergiendo a Tessa con más fuerza entre los cojines bajo ellos. El ruidito que salió de ella casi le hizo perder el control por completo.

Ella le empujó con un dedo contra el pecho, y le llevó un rato demasiado largo darse cuenta de que quería que la levantara. Una vez estuvieron sentados, ella posó la cabeza contra su pecho y alargó el brazo para coger la mano de Will y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Estaba desarreglada, lo que la hacía incluso más tentadora que de normal. Los vaqueros se le habían bajado un poco y llevaba la camisa torcida, de forma que se le podía entrever la clavícula. Will la miraba con una expresión que encajaba a la perfección con lo que Jem estaba sintiendo.

“¿Líneas?” preguntó ella. La pregunta iba obviamente dirigida a Jem, pero no entendía del todo qué quería decir. Ella lo intentó de nuevo, “Dime qué te gusta, qué no, cómo de lejos estás dispuesto a llegar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

“¿Es ‘os quiero a vosotros’ una respuesta demasiado vaga?” preguntó Jem.

“Cuéntame tus más sucias fantasías,” dijo Will, y lo decía solo medio en broma.

“¿Y si quisiera que llevaras un uniforme de criada y me azotaras con un sacudidor?” preguntó Jem, y Will soltó una carcajada. Era lo que necesitaba oír. Le costaba respirar cuando todo parecía importante y trascendental. Necesitaba que fuera una cosa más que hacían juntos. Si le daba demasiadas vueltas, se bloqueaba. Pero, con Will riéndose, eran ellos. Solo ellos.

“Estaría espectacular en una de esas falditas, pero no creo tener suficiente escote para hacer justicia al uniforme,” dijo Will, y entonces su risa cambió ligeramente y dijo, “Te azotaré si quieres que lo haga.”

“Puede que hoy no,” dijo Jem con una risa que terminó siendo una risita nerviosa. Intentó contenerla, pero entonces Tessa se estaba riendo, también.

Los tenía muy cerca, tocándose entre sí y tocándolo a él. El tiempo se había parado a su alrededor. Todas sus preocupaciones se habían evaporado. El pulgar de Will acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Tessa y eso captó la atención de Jem. Tessa inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y Jem la siguió para besar su cuello.

“Quiero ir despacio,” dijo él alejándose del sabor de su piel, “Quiero que esto dure para siempre. Quiero que estéis juntos y os quiero conmigo. Podría simplemente miraros. Podría estar cerca, tan solo, y eso sería suficiente.”

“Yo quiero más que eso,” dijo Tessa.

“Y yo,” añadió Will.

Fue Will el que los levantó. Era más grande y fuerte; se puso en pie y los llevó con él como si fueran dos niños con una pataleta. Tessa se aferró a su pecho y Jem tuvo que agarrarse a su hombro para no caerse. Aquello hizo que volvieran las risas.

Consiguieron llegar al dormitorio; una masa de manos y risas, torpes y sin elegancia, camisas a medio levantar. Tessa tomó la iniciativa con mucha gentileza. Volcó toda su atención en Jem, y Will hizo lo mismo. Jem les había observado lo suficiente durante el último mes como para reconocerlo. Will fanfarroneaba como si fuera él el que tomara las decisiones, pero bastaba con que Tessa levantara un dedo y todo se tornaba como ella quería.

Ahora mismo, ella lo quería a él, y eso era mucho más de lo que podría haber esperado aquel día en la cafetería cuando ella le había mirado con ojos sorprendidos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada al levantarle la camisa, sobre su estómago, su pecho, con las palmas rozándole la piel mientras sujetaba la camisa con los dedos y hacía un ovillo con ella. Will estaba presente en los huecos que ella iba dejando atrás. Tessa se estaba tomando su tiempo, yendo despacito y observándole con suficiente atención, intentando apreciar cualquier objeción que él pudiera tener, aunque no la dijera en voz alta. Jem no discutió y se aseguró de que no hubiera ni sombra de duda en su cara. Will era mucho más físico. Manos sobre piel, agarrando y acariciando. Con más fuerza que Tessa, y el contraste hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas mucho más que si se hubieran limitado solo a la dulzura o solo a la rudeza.

Una vez se hubieron desecho de su camisa, Will estaba en su cintura con los dedos enganchados en sus vaqueros, desabrochándolos y haciéndole perder el aliento. Jem ayudaba en lo que podía, pero dejó que fuera Will el que le quitara los pantalones, dejándole desnudo y vulnerable. Las otras veces en su vida en las que se había sentido vulnerable la sensación había ido acompañada de miedo. Siempre había pensado en la vulnerabilidad como la peor posibilidad. Si dejabas que otros se te acercaran los perdías cuando te cambiaban a otro colegio o tus padres se mudaban a China o te ibas a la universidad a la otra punta del país. Había mantenido altos sus muros para nunca tener que arriesgar nada. La vulnerabilidad requería poner tu cuerpo y tu corazón en manos de otros.

Pero aquello no parecía un riesgo. Jem era dolorosamente consciente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero la sensación no iba acompañada de miedo. Venía con una carga de energía eléctrica que le recorría de arriba abajo.

Tessa se quedó de pie y Jem deslizó la mano bajo su camisa para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella se la quitó. Su piel contra la de él rebajó una tensión que no sabía que tenía. La calma seguía ahí. Ella todavía llevaba puesto el sujetador, pero rodeó a Jem con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. La cercanía ahogaba cualquier posible ansiedad.

Por lo menos hasta que fue obvio lo que Will tenía planeado hacer. Will estaba de rodillas, media sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. El corazón de Jem dio un vuelco antes de que le tocara siquiera.

Will probablemente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Jem ni lo notó. Tessa le susurraba palabras de ánimo a Jem e instrucciones a Will. Tenía los dedos en el pelo de Will mientras éste experimentaba con su lengua y con la fuerza con la que podía succionar. Ambos bebían cada sonido que salía de Jem. Las respiraciones entrecortadas hacían que Tessa sonriera, los gemidos, que los dedos de Will se aferraran con más fuerza a las caderas de Jem. Tessa iba siendo más dulce conforme Will se volvía más brusco. Se lo tendría que haber visto venir, pero el orgasmo pilló a Jem por sorpresa; alivio y músculos temblorosos que empezaron en su estómago y le subían más y más.

Cayó sobre la cama tras alcanzar el éxtasis. Nunca había estado en el dormitorio y no le sorprendió ver libros allí, también. La puerta del armario estaba medio abierta, el cesto de la ropa, lleno a rebosar. Alguien se había dejado una taza en la mesita de noche. Sus rincones estaban siempre llenos de vida, nada como la organizada vida que había llevado siempre Jem.

Volvió a prestarles atención y ni se molestó en cambiar su expresión. Se sentía todo soñador y un poco perdido, pero no era una mala sensación.

“Quiero ver tus palabras,” dijo alargando una mano hacia Tessa.

Ella se sentó con él y le acarició la mano. Entonces pasó le dedos sobre su cadera, sobre la larga línea de texto en letra pequeña que ahí había. Se giró para que pudiera ver el texto de ella. Sus palabras estaban sobre el omoplato izquierdo, y él las trazó con el dedo antes de acercarse y posar un beso sobre ellas. Ella se inclinó hacia el contacto.

“Solo estoy un poquitín celoso,” dijo Will.

Jem le agarró la mano. Llevaba puesto un reloj de pulsera ancha para esconder sus palabras. Las marcas eran algo de lo que algunos presumían y que otros escondían. Jem no había visto las de Will desde que se las enseñó aquella primera vez cuando eran niños. Besó la muñeca de Will y arqueó las cejas.

“Mejor,” dijo Will antes de inclinar la barbilla de Jem hacia arriba y fundirse en otro beso. Esta vez más dulce.

“Llevas demasiada ropa,” le dijo Jem.

“Muy cierto,” Will le dio la razón.

Quitarles el resto de la ropa era un proceso al que Jem podría haber dedicado el resto de su vida. Tessa frenó a Will hasta que solo quitara una prenda cada vez. Las manos de Jem iban explorando sobre la marcha. El pecho de Will y la hilera de vello que le bajaba por el estómago, los muslos de Tessa. La erección de Will fue lo único que pudo desviar la atención que Jem había tenido en los pechos de Tessa. Mantuvo una mano sobre ella, con el pulgar acariciándole el pezón, mientras alargaba la otra para tocar a Will a través de los calzoncillos.

“Definitivamente, estoy muerto,” dijo Will.

“Bueno, eso explicaría tu falta de romanticismo,” dijo Jem.

“Vale, a la próxima, rosas y vino y ah,” el comentario se quedó a medias cuando Jem le apretó lo justo como para perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Se colocaron sobre la cama, y Jem estaba más cómodo estando desnudo de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar. Tessa se tumbó y separó las rodillas. Will le dedicó una sonrisa como si no hubiera más persona en el mundo antes de arrastrar a Jem con él. Jem había hablado en serio al decir que se conformaba con solo mirar, pero Will no tenía intención de dejarle al margen.

Ella respondía a todo. Jem le acarició distraídamente la cadera y ella se arqueó al contacto tanto como hacía por lo que Will le estaba haciendo con la boca. Cada vez que Jem alzaba la mirada, ella le sonreía y tenía las manos entre su pelo o el pelo de Will. Tessa gimió y murmuró y los ojos se le cerraron.

Will la acercó a él, alzándole las caderas y haciendo que a ella se le entrecortara la respiración. Entonces hizo que perdiera el control y llegara al orgasmo de forma tan fácil como apretar un botón. Tessa dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sus dedos apretaron y tiraron, pero sus caderas se mantuvieron firmes.

“No seas demasiado suave con ella,” dijo Will mientras se apartaba. Mantuvo a Tessa agarrada, con las caderas levantadas, mientras Jem intentaba que ella perdiera el control de nuevo. No estaba seguro de qué contaba como demasiado suave, pero sí que lo fue más que Will. Aun así, ella se retorció bajo su boca y pronunció su nombre antes de suplicar que la dejaran levantarse.

Will la recibió con un beso y la empujó hacia atrás para tumbarse sobre ella. Tessa se rio y le devolvió el beso; por un momento Jem se quedó mirando desde fuera, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a que la cosa quedara así. Will dio la vuelta a Tessa de forma que ella quedara sentada sobre él, las mantas enroscadas alrededor de ambos, antes de hacer que Jem se colocara junto a él. Jem paseó las manos sobre los muslos de Tess y el estómago de Will. Ella se levantó, quedando a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Will, y Jem deslizó una mano entre ambos. Will llevaba con la erección tanto rato que tenía que estar incómodo para entonces, pero Jem le trazó líneas sobre el pene lenta y sinuosamente.

“Demasiado suave,” dijo Will.

“La suavidad es buena para ti,” dijo Tessa.

“No, no lo es; me voy a desmayar.”

“No, no es así como funciona,” dijo ella.

“Alguien, no diré quién, ha hecho que te corrieras tan fuerte que tu espalda se ha arqueado y has gritado su nombre, y ahora ese mismo tío estúpidamente sexy me está tentando como si intentara hacer lo mismo conmigo. Me parece que el desmayo no sería una reacción lo suficientemente fuerte en estas circunstancias. Dudo que pudiera estar más cachondo y sobrevivir,” dijo Will. Intentó decir aquello como si fuera una simple enumeración de hechos, pero jadeaba demasiado como para conseguir ese efecto.

“Yo no soy sexy,” dijo Jem.

“Eso es mentira,” dijo Will y entonces retorció las caderas y se apretó más fuerte contra la mano de Jem, susurrando, “Por favor, para.”

Jem lo hizo y miró a Tessa. Ella se había mordido el labio inferior mientras les observaba. Jem le pasó la mano sobre el estómago y ella se arqueó ante el contacto, inclinándose hacia delante para colocarse y deslizarse sobre Will. Él ahogó un grito. Ella se irguió mientras Jem le pasaba la mano sobre la piel y empezó a moverse. Iba extremadamente lenta e hizo que la frustración de Will se acrecentara. Se limitaba a mecer las caderas, alzándose un poquito y volviendo a dejarse caer. Jem podía ver el lugar donde sus cuerpos se juntaban, y ver cómo él desaparecía dentro de ella le pareció hipnótico.

“¿Si te lo pido bien, irás más rápido?” preguntó Will.

“No, rotundamente, no. Esto va a durar mucho tiempo,” dijo Tessa.

“No,” dijo Will. “Te digo ya que no va a durar nada.”

Eso la hizo reír, que a su vez hizo que Will se pasara la lengua por los labios y gimiera. Puso las manos sobre las rodillas de ella, agarrándola, pero sin intentar forzarla a cambiar el ritmo. Jem mantuvo a Tessa en su campo de visión mientras besaba el cuello de Will. Entonces le giró la cara y lo besó en la boca. Will le besó vorazmente, como si el beso pudiera compensar la sensación que no estaba recibiendo en lugares más íntimos.

Cuando se corrió, sus bocas todavía estaban juntas. Jem le besó mientras duraba. Tessa se derrumbó al otro lado de Will y miró a ambos con una radiante sonrisa. Estaba sofocada pero relajada.

“Eso ha estado bien,” dijo Will con voz espesa. Apretó la cara contra Jem y alargo la mano para acercar a Tessa y hacer lo mismo con ella. Si Jem no hubiera estado ya enamorado de él, ese detalle habría sido su punto de inflexión.

“¿Otra?” preguntó Tessa.

“Todavía no, sí pero todavía no,” dijo Will, pero Tessa no le estaba hablando a él.

“Vale,” dijo Jem, y Will se volvió para mirarle.

Tessa se tumbó boca arriba con Will junto ella. Will no tenía intención de soltarla y a Jem le gustaba la idea de tenerlo tan cerca. Una de las rodillas de ella estaba enganchada sobre la pierna de Will y él tenía el brazo sobre su hombro, el rostro pegado junto a la oreja de ella. Tessa miraba a Jem y, por mucho que entendiera conceptualmente lo que venía a continuación, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo bien.

La ansiedad le estalló en el pecho. Ella lo acercó y volvió a colocar las mantas de forma que todos estuvieran tapados. Le besó, y eso sí que lo podía controlar; calentito y rodeado, y sin saber muy bien de quién era la mano que estaba en su cadera y de quién la de su pelo, empezó a relajarse de nuevo. Ella le paró, un dedo sobre su barbilla y los ojos fijos en los de él, y le volvió a preguntar antes de guiarle a donde ella quería.

Tessa estaba caliente y muy excitada, y Jem se hundió más y más en ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente juntos. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la parte de Will donde Tessa se apoyaba en él. Se tomó un momento para asimilarlo todo. Moverse contra ella le hizo gemir. Ella se movió con él, alzando las caderas a su encuentro y con las manos sobre su cuerpo. Will también estaba ahí. Jem fue suave con ella, pero no duró demasiado. Estaba demasiado perdido en la sensación de manos y cuerpos, y la voz de Tessa era demasiado suave y dulce en su oído como para intentar tener cualquier tipo de autocontrol.

Se derrumbó sobre ambos al volver a alcanzar el clímax. Will lo puso en el centro y Tessa no paró de tocarle en ningún momento. Jem se dejó hacer, colocándose con la espalda contra el pecho de Will y la barbilla de él sobre su hombro. Tessa se tumbó cerca y le acarició el pelo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarla muy próxima, cara a cara entre todo el lío de mantas. Ella le sonrió y se inclinó sobre él para besar a Will mientras Jem la abrazaba.

Se despertó más tarde para encontrar la habitación tenuemente iluminada por la lamparilla de noche. Tessa todavía estaba entre sus brazos y le trazaba dibujos en la piel con los dedos. Will estaba a su espalda, ya sin abrazarle, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca como para que Jem sintiera su calor. Tessa y él hablaban por encima de su cabeza.

“¿De qué habláis?” murmuró.

“De tus padres y los míos. Estamos intentando decidir si los míos se van a tomar la noticia tan bien como los tuyos,” dijo Will.

Jem se puso boca arriba para mirarle y dijo, “No quiero preocuparme por eso ahora mismo.”

“¿Y sobre qué te quieres preocupar?” preguntó Will.

Jem le agarró con una mano e hizo que se agachara para besarle; aquello sería respuesta suficiente. Se quedaron en la cama la mayor parte de la noche y Jem se durmió entre ellos. Se despertó por la mañana para descubrir que Will acaparaba la ducha y que Tessa no era persona hasta que se hubiera tomado una taza de café. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con cualquiera de ellos.

* * *

Los padres de Jem habían planeado quedarse hasta Navidad, pero para el veintitrés ya se habían ido a atender alguna emergencia; y, en vez de pasar la mañana de Navidad solo, Jem se despertó con el brazo de Tessa cruzado sobre su estómago para ver que Will había hecho el desayuno. Pasaron el resto del invierno enredados los unos en los otros. Terminaron fijando una rutina de trabajo y clases y pisos compartidos.

El calor se iba acercando, los exámenes volvieron y las flores empezaron a abrirse. Y Jem se encontró mirando hacia el futuro. Siempre había tenido planes de irse al extranjero. Le quedaba otro año en su programa de postgrado, pero había pensado dejar el país después de eso. Se había reunido con su orientadora en los últimos años de la carrera y había trazado un plan. Un plan para los próximos diez años que podría haber terminado en las Naciones Unidas o trabajando en una embajada. Y ya no le parecía una idea tan importante como antes.

“Quiero un hogar,” dijo mientras hablaba por teléfono con su madre; y todo pareció encajar. Había planificado toda su vida, y ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no la quería. Se sentó con Tessa y empezaron a mirar ofertas de trabajo para lingüistas y expertos en traducción que no tuvieran que ver con gobiernos internacionales.

El día de la graduación de Tessa, Jem dejó que Will le presentara ante Cecily y Ella con una explicación completa. Que terminó derivando en la terrorífica experiencia de ser abrazado por ambas hermanas, que hacían que su madre pareciera tranquila y despreocupada. Una vez que las controladoras hermanas y todas las amigas de Tessa se hubieron ido, dejándolos a solas en la zona verde fuera del salón de actos, tomó a Will y Tessa por las manos y los alejó.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todo el mundo se había ido de cena con sus familias. Tessa todavía llevaba la toga, aunque su birrete había desaparecido. Will le estaba aguantando el título y el bolso. Jem les condujo a través del Departamento de Inglés hasta llegar al último piso. Era un edificio viejo y los auxiliares de los profesores conocían todos sus secretos. Encontró la llave justo donde le habían dicho que estaría y abrió la puerta que daba al tejado.

“Vaya,” dijo Tessa mientas se acercaba al borde, donde una vieja barandilla de hierro se oxidaba entre ellos y la caída de cinco pisos y el patio adoquinado de más allá. No estaban lo suficientemente altos como para ver todo, pero las vistas no estaban nada mal. Will se inclinó sobre el hombro de Jem y sonrió. Pero no estaba mirando a la ciudad, estaba mirando a Tessa.

“He comprado una cosa,” dijo Jem. Y Tessa se acercó a ellos. Le tendió una plana cajita de terciopelo. Will arqueó las cejas y Tessa pasó una mano por la tapa.

“Nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso de conocer a nadie como de conoceros a vosotros dos. Os amo, y os prometería el mundo si pudiera. No puedo, pero os puedo prometer mi corazón. Durante todo el tiempo que queráis, soy vuestro,” dijo.

Le pasó la cajita a Tessa y dejó que la abriera. Sabía lo que contenía porque los habían hecho especialmente para él. Tres sencillos anillos de plata con un trenzado de tres hebras decorando la parte exterior. Tessa le pasó uno a Will y le dio el último a Jem. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se inclinaron sobre la barandilla, mirando desde las alturas al resto del mundo.

En la parte interior del anillo, escondidas de la vista contra su piel, había tres palabras escritas en caracteres chinos.

Polvo. Sombras. Poetas.

Jem les apretó cariñosamente las manos mientras se quedaban de pie en su pequeño círculo. Y supo que había encontrado su final feliz. No era como el de sus padres o como el de nadie a quien hubiera conocido, pero era todo lo que quería.

* * *

[1] ‘ _asshole’_ en el original en inglés. ‘Pendejo’.

[2] Faltando a clase.

[3] En el original, ‘ _un-naming’_. No estoy segura de que haya equivalente más cercano que el que he usado.

[4] En el original, Jem ofrece ayudar a Tessa con su ‘ _reading response journal’_. No he encontrado equivalencia directa, pero entiendo que se refiere a una actividad sencilla de comprensión lectora que se manda a los niños en el colegio.

[5] Que se las arreglará sin su ayuda.

[6] No hay forma de saber por el original si la persona de recepción es hombre, mujer o nb; me he decantado por hombre porque a la porra los estereotipos.

[7] Original ‘ _guy_ ; ‘tipo’. No es que sea su tío de verdad. LOL

[8] Así llamaron a los Muppets en España.

[9] Así es como lo diría yo. ‘ _There is no way in hell’_ en el original. ‘ni de broma’ o ‘ni por asomo’ me sonaban demasiado suaves. Si yo soy malhablada, Will, también.

[10] ‘ _What the hell’_ ; misma nota que en la anterior.

[11] Variante de ‘hola’ popularizada en redes sociales, técnicamente incorrecta, y de uso coloquial entre amigos. Will se me antoja el tipo de persona que se dirigiría a su esposa diciendo ‘holi’ de forma cariñosa. ‘ _Hi’_ en el original.

[12] _‘fuck off’_ en el original.

[13] Y, en una nueva entrega de Will es un malhablado, ‘de cojones’ significa ‘mucho’.

[14] Por supuesto que Will emplea el femenino genérico cuando hay una mayoría de mujeres.

[15] En el original, ‘ _cute’_. También, ‘lindo’ o ‘adorable’.

[16] En inglés, ‘ _nice’_. Podría ser ‘amables’ o ‘simpáticos’. Pero en la parte de España de la que soy ‘majo’ suena más natural e informal.

[17] Forma muy extendida en España para retar a alguien a hacer algo.

[18] Ya sabéis, eso que siempre decimos los españoles queriendo decir ‘ _fuck’_. Will, qué malhablado.


End file.
